


Et le bonheur commence...

by swanqueenmylove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, lesbian sex talking
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenmylove/pseuds/swanqueenmylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après la mort de la reine des neiges, la vie reprend lentement son cours. Regina se remet du départ de Robin et trouve un soutien inçoupsonné auprès d'Emma. Peu à peu les deux femmes se rapprochent et deviennent amies, profitant de la vie avec leur fils Henry. Mais bientôt, leur amitié va devenir autre chose...<br/>( Pas de recherche de l'auteur, Robin reste à NY et Zelena reste morte). Emma a rompu avec Crochet peu après le départ de Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois que la dernière menace (la reine des neiges) qui planait sur Storybrooke avait été éliminée et la vie était redevenue calme dans cette petite bourgade du Maine. Chaque habitant avait retrouvé sa vie. Regina, après un long débat avec les Charmants et Emma Swan, avait finalement retrouvé son poste de maire, et s'en aquitait à merveille. Emma, ainsi que David assuraient la protection de la ville en tant shériffs, alors que Blanche avait recommencé à enseigner.

Après en avoir voulu à Emma d'avoir ramené Marianne du passé, elle lui a assez rapidement pardonné son erreur, se disant que ce n'était pas la faute d'Emma si le destin lui refusait une fin heureuse. Lentement, mais surement, les deux femmes avaient apprit à s'apprécier, débutant par la même occasion une belle amitié. Par conséquent, elles prirent l'habitude de manger en famille régulièrement le soir, avec Henry, puis de discuter jusqu'à tard dans la nuit autour d'une bouteille de vin ou deux. 

Ce soir là était un de ces soirs. Il était 7 heure du soir et Emma avait eu une journée plus qu'ennuyeuse et ne demandait qu'un peu de distraction. Et elle savait où elle pouvait l'obtenir. Par conséquent, elle s'arrêta rapidement chez Granny's pour prendre des repas à emporter avant de si diriger tout droit vers la résidence du maire. C'est donc peu de temps après qu'elle sonna et attendis sur le pas de la porte que la belle brune vienne lui ouvrir. Celle-ci ne mis pas longtemps à le faire.

" Mademoiselle Swan?

-Bonsoir Regina. Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire de m'appeler Emma?"

La brune sourit:"Sans doute beaucoup, j'aime te taquiner..." Emma sentit le sang lui monter au visage, ce genre de phrase de la part de son amie lui faisait toujours beaucoup d'effets (plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre).

"Entre donc, il y a un problème? Le maire afficha une mine inquiète.

-Non pas du tout! C'est juste que... j'ai eu ue journée particulièrement longue et j'avais besoin d'un peu de compagnie. Je suis désolée de passer sans prévenir, mais pour me faire pardonner, j'ai pris à emporter chez Granny's. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas?

-Bien sur que non, voyons! Cela ne me dérange pas du tout et Henry sera heureux de te voir aussi."

Emma entra donc dans l'immense demeure mayorale et suivi Regina dans la cuisine. Cette dernière appela leur garçon de bientôt 14 ans qui descendit les marches quatre à quatre avant d'aller se jeter dans les bras de sa mère biologique.

"Maman!

-Salut gamin! Comment tu vas?

-Bien et toi?

-Longue journée, c'est pour ça que je suis passée"

La mère et le fils discutèrent quelques minutes avant de rejoindre Regina dans la salle à manger. Pendant deux longues heures, les trois discutèrent joyeusement, et à 21 heures passée, Henry monta se coucher, après avoir embrassé ses deux mères. Les deux femmes débarrassèrent la table avant d'aller s'installer dans le canapé du salon chacune avec un verre de vin à la main. Emma proposa alors de regarder une série avec le service de vidéo à la demande.

"Que veux-tu me faire découvrir ce soir" demanda Regina. Emma répondit "J'ai entendu parler de cette nouvelle série qui a eu beaucoup de succès récement. Je crois que le titre est Orange is the new black.

-C'est une émission à propos de mode?"

Emma explosa de rire "Non pas du tout! C'est à propos de la vie des femmes en prison." Regina afficha une mine dégoutée et répondit:"Tu veux me faire regarder ce genre de... divertissement? Hors de question!

-Allez, Regina, juste un épisode et si tu n'aimes pas on change. D'accord?"

Cette dernière fit la moue mais très rapidement sourit: "D'accord". 

Plusieurs épisodes plus tard, après une scène sexy avec les deux personnages principaux, Regina regarda l'écran d'un air choqué. Emma le remarque et se tourna vers elle: "Qu'y a-t-il?". Regina mit un peu de temps à répondre: " C'est juste que je ne comprends pas... Ces deux femmes sont ensembles et COUCHENT ensembles!

-Et alors?

-Et alors? Cela ne te fais rien de plus? Ce sont deux femmes!

-Quel sens de l'observation. Mais j'avoue que je ne comprends vraiment ce qui te dérange?

-Et bien... deux femmes ensembles, ce n'est pas..."

Reina chercha ses mots et Emma finis par comprendre où Regina voulait en venir.

"Oh... Dans la Foret Enchantée, cela ne se fait pas, c'est ça?

-En effet...

-Ecoute dans ce monde-ci, cela devient de plus en plus courant. Cela a toujours existé mais les gens l'assument de plus en plus c'est tout. Je suis sure qu'il y a des homosexuels là-bas c'est juste qu'à cause des coutumes, ils se cachent.

-Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Mais comment deux femmes... le font?

Emma mis sa tete entre ses mains et soupira. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait avoir cette conversation avec Regina. "Allez, tu peut le faire Swan, c'est juste une discussion. A propos de sexe lesbien avec ton amie qui est très sexy...".

"Euh... Eh bien elles trouvent des moyens, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Elles arrivent très bien à jouir sans l'aide d'un homme!

-Mais comment??

-...

-Emma, dis-moi!

-OK, OK! Calme-toi!" Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança:" Donc il y a le cunnlingus, très apprécié, la pénétration avec les doigts, ou avec un sextoy... Selon les préférences de chacune evidemment.

-Attends, tu as été trop rapide pour moi. C'est quoi un cunnilingus?

Emma rougit copieusement "S'il te palit Regina, cette discussion est déjà assez genante, je t'en supplie cherche dans un dictionnaire!"

La brune acquieça. Emma changa vite de sujet et le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombres...


	2. Chapter 2

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cette discussion entre Emma et Regina. Cette dernière y repensa à de multiples reprises et avait finit pas suivre le conseil de son amie et tenta de trouver les réponses à ses questions dans un dictionnaire. Cette recherche lui apporta certaines réponses, mais souleva aussi bon nombre de questions supplémentaires.   
Regina se trouvait actuellement dans son bureau à la mairie, plongée dans ses pensées, inattentive depuis un moment au dossier sous ses yeux. Elle repensait à nouveau à leur échange et se demanda soudainement si Emma serait prête à encore aborder ce sujet pour répondre à d'autres de ses questions. Peut-être pourrait-elle lui expliquer vraiment... Ou peut-être lui montrer...  
Regina secoua brusquement la tête comme pour reprendre ses esprits. Emma était son amie et une femme de surcroit! Elle ne pouvait se permettre de penser à elle de cette manière. Quoique le dernier point ne semblait pas vraiment un problème en soi d'après le sheriff... Depuis ce fameux échange pour le moins étrange, le maire ne cessait de penser à Emma et son regard sur elle commençait à changer. Elle commençait à la voir différemment, à ressentir des choses... Elle ne se comprenait plus ces derniers temps.  
A ce moment précis, l'objet de ses pensées entra dans la pièce sans frapper, la faisant violemment sursauter:

"Bon sang, il ne t'arrives jamais de frapper, Miss Swan? Tu va finir par causer une crise cardiaque à quelqu'un.  
-Ce quelqu'un, serait-ce toi?  
-Bien sur que non, tu sais bien que je n'ai peur de rien!  
-Evidemment..."

Emma sourit et posa un sac provenant de chez Granny's sur le bureau devant elle:

"-J'ai eu une matinée horriblement ennuyeuse et j'avais besoin de sortir un peu donc j'ai décidé de venir manger avec toi. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas?  
-Non n’inquiète pas, j'ai aussi besoin d'une pause et surtout de distraction.  
-Dure matinée?

Regina rougit légèrement en songeant aux pensées qu'elle avait eues quelques minutes auparavant mais se reprit rapidement:

"-Disons qu'elle n'a pas été très productive.  
-Oh, madame le Maire aurait-elle besoin d'une motivation" demanda Emma sur le ton de la plaisanterie tout en sortant leur déjeuner du sac. "Je t'ai pris une salade César, comme je sais que tu les adores.  
-Merci Emma."

Regina commença à manger sa salade, de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées. Emma quant à elle, entama son sandwich tout en observant discrètement son amie, se demandant à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. Le regard de cette dernière dériva inconsciemment vers la blonde : ses yeux se posèrent sur son visage fin, puis sur sa crinière blonde, avant de glisser le long de son cou et de ses bras musclés. Ils remontèrent ensuite vers sa poitrine, qu’elle fixa un moment. Emma, pour sa part, rougit en subissant l’inspection de l’ancienne Méchante Reine. Mais elle voyait malgré tout que quelque chose la tracassait et décida d’en avoir le cœur net :

« -Vas-tu me dire ce qui te dérange ? »

Regina sortit brusquement de sa rêverie et lança un regard perdu et un peu gêné, prise au dépourvu par la question d’Emma. Puis les questions qu’elle se posait un peu plus tôt lui revinrent en mémoire et elle décida de se lancer sur cette voie :

« -Te rappelles-tu de la conversation que nous avons eu il y a quelques jours ? »

Emma ne s’en souvenait que trop bien. Elle n’avait cessé d’y repenser depuis et malgré sa gêne, voulait de nouveau aborder le sujet. Peut-être Regina avait d’autres questions. Elle pourrait sans doute lui expliquer… Ou lui montrer… Emma se donna une claque mentale. Bon sang Emma mais qu’est ce qui te prend ? C’est ton amie et en plus elle est hétéro. Plus hétéro, tu meures ! Certes Regina était une très belle femme, magnifique même, (quiconque disait le contraire était soit un idiot fini ou un aveugle), mais elle ne pouvait se permettre d’avoir de telles pensées. Elle répondit malgré tout :

« -Oui pourquoi ?  
-Eh bien, tu semblais… disons bien renseignée sur le sujet et je me demandais si tu avais déjà été avec une femme ? »

Oh…se dit Emma. Nous y voilà. Bon, autant être honnête.

« -Oui, je déjà sortis avec une femme. Plusieurs même.  
-Oh… Et comment c’était ? Je veux dire, c’était bien ? »

Regina semblait tellement hésitante et gênée qu’Emma failli exploser de rire, mais elle se retint à la dernière seconde. 

« -C’est différent. Dans le bon sens du terme, enfin je crois. Dans certains domaines, c’est plus simple, car l’autre te comprends, bien plus qu’un homme pourrait le faire. Mais cela reste une relation, avec ses hauts et ses bas, avec les disputes et les défauts de l’autre, donc sur le fond, ça reste assez similaire dans le fonctionnement.  
-As-tu déjà été heureuse avec l’une d’entre elles ? Je veux dire, vraiment heureuse ?  
-Oui. C’était environ deux ans après ma sortie de prison. Elle s’appelait Kate et elle avait ces yeux magnifiques, d’un bleu marine… Je venais de commencer mon boulot en tant que garante de caution, et je l’ai rencontré dans le cadre de mon boulot. On a tout de suite accroché et notre relation a rapidement pris son envol. Pendant un an je filais le parfait amour avec elle, du moins jusqu’à ce que je découvre qu’elle me trompait…  
-E-Emma je suis vraiment navrée, je ne voulais pas…  
-Non je t’arrête tout de suite, tu n’as aucune raison de t’excuser, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et de toute manière cela remonte à plusieurs années, ce n’est pas comme si tu pouvais y changer quelque chose. 

Regina hocha la tête et continua à manger. Un silence confortable s’installa pendant quelques minutes avant qu’elle ne pose une nouvelle question.

« -Est-ce que tes parents sont au courant ?  
-Non, comme toi, ils ne sont pas familiers avec ce genre de choses, et connaissant leur vision de la parfaite petite famille, j’avoue que je redoute un peu leur réaction… Je risque de faire un peu tache. Mais Henry est au courant.  
-Oh, bon à savoir. »

Le silence emplit de nouveau la pièce et Emma vit Regina réfléchir en la regardant et interpréta mal son regard.

« -Je te dégoute, n’est-ce pas ?  
-Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, Miss Swan ! Nous avons traversé trop de choses pour que ce… détail soit vraiment aussi important. Tu restes mon amie, peu importe avec qui tu sors.  
-Tant mieux », répondit Emma soulagée.

Le maire allait se lancer dans la suite de cet interrogatoire lorsque le téléphone du sheriff se mit à sonner. Elle décrocha et écouta la personne à l’autre bout du fil. Elle soupira et informa son interlocuteur qu’elle partait sur le champ.

« -Navrée, le devoir m’appelle. On se voit plus tard ?  
-Oui à plus tard. Fais attention à toi. »

Emma partit donc, pendant que Regina reporta son attention sur le dossier sous ses yeux.  
[X]  
Le soir venu, après avoir traité bon nombre de sujet ayant eu besoin de son attention, Regina se prépara à partir pour rentrer chez elle et faire le diner pour elle et Henry. Elle prit donc ses affaires avant de quitter son bureau, puis le bâtiment. Au moment d’arriver à sa voiture, elle entendit des éclats de voix, suivis de cris, sans aucun doute de douleur. Sans hésiter, elle se précipita dans la rue vers la source du bruit et aperçut quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin deux silhouettes, une au sol et l’autre au-dessus de la première. En s’approchant, elle vit que la personne debout était un homme à la face patibulaire qui était en train de frapper une femme, recroquevillée sur le bitume.   
Regina avait beaucoup changé ces dernières années et encore plus ces dernières semaines. C’est pour cette raison qu’une colère noire s’empara d’elle à la vue de ce triste tableau. Elle avança d’un pas décidé vers le couple et envoya valser l’agresseur plusieurs mètres plus loin grâce à sa magie. Ne le voyant plus bouger, probablement assommé, elle s’agenouilla auprès de la victime et entreprit de l’examiner rapidement. Il était évident que la jeune femme avait besoin d’une aide médicale qu’elle-même était incapable de lui fournir. Sans un dernier regard vers l’homme toujours étendu sur le sol, elles disparurent dans un nuage violet, pour ensuite réapparaitre aux urgences de l’hôpital de la ville.  
Whale accouru vers elles et demanda ce qui s’était passé tout en examinant sa nouvelle patiente. Regina lui raconta le peu auquel elle avait assisté, avant d’être écartée sans ménagement par une infirmière venue aider le médecin. Ils emmenèrent ensembles la blessée et l’ancienne Méchante Reine n’eut d’autre choix que de rejoindre la salle d’attente et de prendre place dans l’un de sièges.  
Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et essaya de se calmer. Cet incident faisait remonter à la surface de très mauvais souvenirs concernant son mariage avec Léopold. Le roi n’avait pas souvent été violent avec elle mais cela n’en restait pas moins douloureux et elle se souvenait de chaque fois et chaque détails avec une clarté déconcertante. Elle prit une grande inspiration et posa ses mains tremblantes sur ces genoux pour essayer de se calmer. Mais une chose en entrainant une autre, d’autres souvenirs à propos de son mariage l’assaillirent et sa respiration s’accéléra. Elle décida d’aller prendre l’air et le vent frais sur son visage lui fit le plus grand bien. Après plusieurs longues et profondes inspirations, elle pu retourner à l’intérieur pour attendre les nouvelles. Elle espérait en avoir rapidement, cela lui ferait une bonne distraction par rapport aux réminiscences de son passé.  
Elle patientait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà lorsqu’Emma arriva en trombe dans la salle d’attente, les cheveux en bataille. Elle se dirigea directement vers Regina et sans un mot, la prit dans ses bras. Elle recula rapidement, sans laisser le temps au maire de réagir, de toute manière trop choquée pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il était vrai que les deux femmes étaient maintenant des amies plutôt proches, mais aucune des deux n’étaient vraiment habituée aux gestes d’affection. Ce geste réchauffa donc le cœur de Regina, qui l’apprécia à sa juste valeur.

« -Je suis venue dès qu’on m’a appelé. On n’a pas voulu me donner les détails, j’ai juste appris que tu étais arrivée à l’hôpital avec une femme battue. Comment tu vas ?  
-Bien, je crois. J’aimerais pouvoir en dire autant de cette pauvre fille mais elle a été bien amochée…  
-Je suis sure qu’elle s’en sortira. En attendant, j’ai besoin que tu me racontes tout en détail. »

Et après s’être toutes les deux assises, c’est ce qu’elle fit. Emma l’écouta attentivement et prit quelques notes dans un petit calepin. A la fin du récit, le sheriff soupira et dit :

« -Heureusement que tu étais là, sinon cette femme serait probablement morte à l’heure qu’il est. Je commencerai les recherches de l’agresseur demain avec David. Ce soir on va juste attendre d’avoir des nouvelles de Whale. »

Regina acquiesça et vit qu’Emma l’observait, comme si elle souhaitait lui dire autre chose mais sans oser le faire. Elle décida de prendre les choses en main :

« -S’il y a quelque chose qui te gène, dis-le Miss Swan.  
-Eh bien…ne le prends pas mal, je sais que tu es tout à fait capable de te défendre ainsi qu’Henry mais avec cet homme toujours en liberté… Tu l’as empêché de finir ce qu’il avait commencé. Il y a un risque, même minime, qu’il vienne sans prendre à toi et j’avoue que je serais plus rassurée si Henry allait dormir chez mes parents au moins cette nuit.  
-Je comprends tout à fait et tu as raison. Je vais aller le déposer maintenant et je reviens ensuite.  
-Non tu es clairement fatiguée. Rentre chez toi après, je t’enverrai un message quand j’en saurai plus. »

Regina était en effet fatiguée et ne chercha donc pas à protester.   
Elle partit donc et rentra chez elle où elle trouva son fils en train de faire ses devoirs. Elle lui expliqua la situation et il monta ensuite prendre des affaires avant de monter avec elle dans la voiture. Ils arrivèrent à l’appartement de David et Blanche peu de temps après. Une fois son fils en sécurité chez ses grands-parents, Regina rentra chez elle, cette fois-ci pour de bon. Après avoir préparé un repas pour finalement une seule personne, l’ex Méchante Reine mangea rapidement et débarrassa ensuite la table. Malgré son épuisement évident, elle savait qu’elle n’arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil avant un bon moment, elle s’empara donc d’un verre de vin et d’un livre pour aller s’installer confortablement dans le canapé du salon.  
Après plusieurs heures de lecture, ses paupières devinrent finalement lourdes et elle décida d’aller se coucher. Elle monta donc à l’étage et se prépara pour la nuit. Et une fois sous les couvertures, l’épuisement du à cette journée eu enfin raison d’elle et elle glissa dans les bras de Morphée.

[X]

Regina rêvait. Ou plutôt elle faisait un cauchemar. Ou c’était un souvenir, elle ne savait pas trop. Ce qu’elle savait en revanche, c’est qu’elle n’allait pas aimer la suite. Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, au palais royal, de retour dans la Forêt Enchantée. Elle était assise sur un grand lit, uniquement vêtue d’une chemise de nuit légère et légèrement transparente et attendait nerveusement la venue de son mari. Elle redoutait ces nuits où il venait la visiter dans sa chambre, ivre. Elle espérait juste que son supplice ne serait pas trop long. Le roi Léopold entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là, légèrement chancelant et visiblement imbibé d’alcool. Il sourit en voyant sa femme et s’approcha d’elle pour venir s’assoir à ses côtés et lui prit les mains.

« -Ma reine, je suis heureux de vous voir ce soir. Passons une agréable soirée, voulez-vous ? »

Il sourit. Regina acquiesça timidement. De toute manière elle n’avait pas le choix. Le roi l’allongea sur le lit, avant de se poster au-dessus d’elle et de commencer à l’embrasser dans le cou. Son haleine était chargée d’alcool étaient tout sauf doux et tendres : ils étaient au contraire rudes, pressants. Rapidement, il déchira sa chemise pour exposer sa peau veloutée, puis se pencha à nouveau sur elle, reprenant de plus belle ses baisers. Regina quant à elle, ferma les yeux et se mit à prier tous les dieux qu’elle connaissait mais qui l’avaient depuis bien longtemps abandonné.  
Regina se réveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur. Sa respiration se bloqua, ses poumons se comprimèrent et l’air ne fut plus capable d’y entrer. La panique envahit la brune, d’abord suite à son cauchemar, encore vif dans son esprit, puis à cause de son incapacité à respirer. Elle fit alors la première chose qui lui vint à l’esprit. Elle attrapa son téléphone et tapa en vitesse le numéro qu’elle avait en tête. Les quelques secondes d’attente avant d’entendre la voix à l’autre bout du fil lui parurent une éternité.

« -Allo ? », retenti la voix d’une Emma encore à moitié endormie. « Allo ?».

Regina ne pouvait pas parler, peinant toujours à retrouver son souffle. Emma regarda l’écran de son téléphone et s’inquiéta de ne pas avoir de réponse hormis une respiration saccadée.

« -Regina ? Tout va bien ?  
-Je… Je… »

Il se passa alors quelque chose à laquelle Regina ne s’attendait pas du tout. Emma raccrocha. Pendant une seconde, la panique l’envahit un peu plus, si cela était possible, puis elle vit un nuage de fumée blanche se former dans sa chambre. L’instant d’après se tenait Emma en simple débardeur et culotte, les mains illuminées, le visage à la fois inquiet et déterminé. Après un rapide examen du regard de la pièce, elle se rendit compte que son amie se trouvait seule, dans son lit. Sa magie s’éteignit et elle se précipita vers la reine. Elle reconnut immédiatement les signes d’une crise de panique et prit donc les choses en main. Elle se plaça sur le lit en face de Regina, doucement pour ne pas l’effrayer encore plus et prit son visage entre ses mains. Elle tenta de la rassurer d’une voix douce :

« -Regina, regarde-moi. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité, tu ne crains rien. Alors respire à fond et calme-toi. »

Regina était reconnaissante des efforts d’Emma pour essayer de la calmer, mais malheureusement ce fut sans succès et sa tête commencer à tourner à cause du manque d’air. La blonde s’en rendit compte et décida d’essayer une autre technique, celle que l’on avait utilisée sur elle lors de ses propres crises en maison d’accueil, il y a bien longtemps. Elle prit délicatement l’une de ses mains et la posa contre sa poitrine, la paume contre son cœur et reposa la sienne sur la joue de Regina.

« -Regarde-moi. Tu vas te concentrer sur les battements de mon cœur et le son de ma voix. Tu vas prendre une grande et lente inspiration, puis tu vas expirer tout aussi lentement et tu vas le faire plusieurs fois. Je suis là, Regina et il ne va rien t’arriver. Tu es en sécurité et je suis ici pour te protéger. Je ne vais nulle part. »

Regina suivit les instructions du sheriff. Elle sentait les battements du cœur d’Emma sous sa paume, fort, lent et régulier, pendant que cette dernière ne cessait de lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes. Au bout d’un moment, la panique retomba, elle se calma et finit par pouvoir respirer à nouveau normalement. Elles se regardèrent intensément un certain temps, avant de se rendre compte que la main de Regina était toujours sur la poitrine de la Sauveuse. Elles étaient toutes les deux gênées, mais aucune d’entre elles ne voulait que cette main bouge de cette place. Finalement, Emma s’écarta. Elle se leva sans un mot sous le regard interrogateur et un peu déçu du maire, contourna l’immense lit, pour venir s’y allonger de l’autre côté, près de Regina. Celle-ci la regarda sans comprendre et Emma l’éclaira :

« -Je sais ce que c’est que d’avoir des crises de panique et il n’est jamais bon de rester seule après l’une d’entre elles, crois-moi. Il est hors de question que je te laisse cette nuit, alors n’essaies pas de m’en dissuader.  
-Merci Emma, mais tu n’es pas obligée de faire cela, tu sais.  
-Je sais. Mais je parle par expérience et dans ce genre de situation, on a besoin de soutient. Et c’est à ça que servent les amis, non ?  
-Merci…je…  
-Ne dis rien et allonge-toi. Tu as besoin de repos. »

Regina obéit et se recoucha. Emma l’attira contre elle et l’entoura de bras protecteurs, si bien que Regina se retrouva la tête posée sur sa poitrine et un bras encerclant sa taille fine. Chacune resta là sans bouger, incapable de s’endormir car soudainement extrêmement conscientes de leur proximité. Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, la reine brisa le silence et demanda sur un ton légèrement moqueur :

« -Tu ne devais pas utiliser la magie seulement en cas d’urgence ? »

Emma rit un peu et répondit sur le même ton :

« -Alors avoir mon amie qui m’appelle en plein milieu de la nuit en faisant une crise de panique n’est pas une urgence pour toi ? Tu aurais peut-être préféré que je vienne en voiture. Tu veux que je le fasse maintenant ? »

Elle fit mine de se relever mais fut instantanément plaquée contre le matelas.

«- Ne sois pas ridicule. Maintenant que tu es là, je ne vais pas te laisser partir. »

Emma sourit à cette remarque et elle sentit plus qu’elle ne vu le sourire de Regina. Elle resserra son étreinte et finalement, le sommeil les gagna et elles s’endormirent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! j'espère que vous avez aimé cette deuxième partie et que vous lirez la suite;-D. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour publier ce chapitre, je promet d'essayer d'être plus rapide les prochaines fois.  
> S'il vous plait, laissez des commentaires, j'aimerais vraiment connaitre votre avis mais pitié soyez indulgents, c'est ma toute première fanfic!


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Regina se réveilla, il était plus de dix heures. Ce fut le soleil passant à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre qui la tira du sommeil et dès qu’elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se figea. Elle était dans son lit, certes mais quelqu’un était collé dans son dos et encerclait sa taille de ses bras. Puis les évènements de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire et elle se détendit. Un peu. Emma était loin d’être une menace mais sa proximité, surtout dans sa chambre, pire dans son lit, la rendait terriblement mal à l’aise compte tenu des émotions qui l’animaient dernièrement. Elle décida donc de se lever et de commencer à préparer le petit-déjeuner, pour se changer les idées et également pour remercier Emma.   
Elle se glissa donc hors du lit le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas réveiller son amie. Celle-ci grogna légèrement lorsque son bras, précédemment autour du torse de la brune, retomba sur le matelas. Regina s’immobilisa un instant, puis voyant que la blonde dormait toujours, enfila une robe de chambre et descendit en silence jusqu’à la cuisine. Elle sortit les ingrédients nécessaires pour faire un vrai repas de reine et se mit au travail. Elle cuisina donc des pancakes, des œufs, du bacon, avec aussi des toasts. Pour compléter le tout, elle fit du café et sortit du jus d’orange.   
Alors qu’elle venait juste de terminer sa préparation, elle entendit des pas lourds descendant l’escalier de la maison. Peu de temps après, Emma apparut, clairement encore à moitié endormie. Lorsque la reine remarqua que le sheriff ne portait toujours que son débardeur et sa culotte, elle rougit furieusement et détourna du regard, pendant que cette dernière s’approchait lentement. En effet, à cause de son état cette nuit, elle n’avait pas vraiment fait attention à la tenue de la belle blonde et l’obscurité ne lui avait pas non plus révélé grand-chose. Mais à la lumière du jour, on ne pouvait que regarder ses jambes fines et musclées, et son tee-shirt ne laissait que peu de place à l’imagination. La brune fut tirée de sa rêverie par la voix de son amie :

« -Hey ! Comment tu vas ce matin ?

-Bonjour miss Swan. Ça va mieux que cette nuit, je te remercie. »

Emma remarqua alors les aliments sur l’ilot central et s’exclama :

« -Waouh ! Tu attends quelqu’un d’autre pour le p’tit dej’ ou quoi ?

-Non ce n’est que pour nous deux. Depuis le temps, je connais ton appétit d’ogre, même si je me demande encore comment tu fais pour engloutir une telle quantité de nourriture   
et rester svelte pour autant.

-Attends, Regina, il ne fallait pas te donner autant de mal, j’aurais survécu avec une tasse de café.

-Je sais mais… C’est le seul moyen qui m’est venu à l’esprit pour te remercier pour cette nuit… Après ce qui s’est passé, le moins que je puisse faire est t’offrir un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom, ma chère.

-Regina, tu sais que tu n’as pas besoin de me remercier pour ce qui s’est passé. Tu as eu besoin d’une amie, tu m’as appelé et je suis venue. C’est aussi simple que ça. Je suis ton amie, alors autant que je serve à quelque chose !

-Et tu sais que je n’ai pas l’habitude que l’on prenne son de moi alors quand quelqu’un le fait, je tiens à apprécier le geste à sa juste valeur. Et tu es utile pour d’autres choses, Emma. Sinon tu ne serais pas sheriff ni la Sauveuse. 

-Merci de dire que je ne suis pas complètement inutile. Et pour info, je pense qu’il est temps que tu commences à t’habituer au fait qu’il y a des personnes qui tiennent à toi et qui sont là pour te soutenir si nécessaire. »

Emma prit la main de Regina et la serra comme pour appuyer ses mots et cette dernière lui sourit en retour. Les deux femmes mangèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes avant que la blonde ne brise à nouveau le silence :

« -Au fait, tu veux parler de ce qui s’est passé cette nuit ? Te connaissant, pour en arriver à une crise d’angoisse, ça ne devait pas être joli à voir… Enfin seulement si tu veux je ne veux pas te forcer. »

Regina soupira, et se demanda si elle devait dire la vérité. Après tout, Léopold était son grand-père et elle ne voulait pas dénigrer un mort, peu importe son comportement de son vivant.

« -Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée…

-OK, je comprends, désolé, je ne voulais pas…

-Ce n’est pas toi Emma, c’est juste que cela concerne Léopold et-et je ne veux pas que tu aies une mauvaise image de lui par ma faute. Et je peux gérer, je l’ai fait pendant des décennies.

-Pour ma part, je ne le considère pas comme mon grand-père, c’est un inconnu. Et je sais que tu peux gérer seule mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu as à le faire. »

Regina hésita encore un peu puis donna raison à la belle blonde. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage puis se lança :

« -Et bien, disons que l’incident d’hier soir à fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs à la surface. Des souvenirs de l’époque où j’étais mariée au roi. 

-Attends… Tu veux dire que… que mon grand-père t’as frappé lorsque vous étiez mariés », demanda Emma, incrédule.

« -Je… Oui. C’était assez rare, mais parfois, lorsqu’il était ivre et que je n’étais pas la parfaite petite reine qu’il souhaitait, cela lui arrivait. 

-Oh mon Dieu. », murmura Emma en fermant les yeux, écœurée. 

La reine baissa la tête, profondément honteuse, et regrettant son aveu. Elle n’aurait pas dû lui avouer, maintenant elle la dégoutait. 

 

« -S’il n’était pas déjà mort, il aurait regretté d’être né ce fils de…

-Quoi ?? » s’exclama Regina. Elle était totalement prise au dépourvu par la réaction d’Emma. 

« -Quoi ?

-Tu n’es pas en colère contre moi ?

-Contre toi ? Mais pour quelle raison ? C’est lui qui t’a fait du mal, qui t’a frappé et que sais-je encore… Le fait qu’il soit mon grand-père n’y change rien, ce mec reste un salaud, roi ou pas roi !

-Mais…

-Pas de mais. Ce n’est pas ta faute, point. »

La brune poussa un soupir de soulagement, et les deux femmes finirent leur repas. Regina débarrassa avec l’aide d’Emma, puis elles se firent face, ne sachant que faire. Emma voyait bien que son amie n’était pas encore tout à fait remise de sa nuit agitée et décida de passer la journée en sa compagnie. Elle proposa donc :

« -Euh, je me disais qu’avec les évènements de ses dernières 24 heures, ça nous ferait du bien de nous détendre, donc… ça te tente qu’in passe la journée ensemble pour se   
changer les idées ?

-Mais, tu ne dois pas aller rechercher l’agresseur avec David ?

-C’est mon jour de repos et Ruby sera bien plus utile que moi pour le retrouver. De plus, vu qu’il y a des chances qu’il s’en prenne à toi, mon temps ne sera pas perdu.»

Emma affichait un grand sourire en disant cela et Regina ne put s’empêcher de rire. Puis s’arrêta en pensant à leur fils.

« -Et Henry ? On ne peut tout de même pas le laisser tout seul !

-Il peut passer la journée avec Mary-Margaret. Ils seront tous les deux très contents de rester ensemble quelques heures supplémentaires.

-Bon dans ce cas, pourquoi pas. Que voudrais-tu faire ?

-Je te laisse choisir. Pourquoi pas quelque chose que tu n’as pas fait depuis longtemps ? Quelque chose que te détends ? »

Regina réfléchit quelques instants, se demandant quelle activité pourrait la détendre, hormis la lecture et la cuisine (Emma n’était pas fan de la première et un vrai désastre pour la deuxième).   
Soudain elle pensa à quelque chose qu’elle n’avait pas fait en effet depuis longtemps. Très longtemps même.

« -J’ai bien quelque chose en tête…

-Ne me fais pas attendre ! Allez, dis-moi !

-J’aimerais aller aux écuries. Je ne suis pas retournée sur le dos d’un cheval depuis le début de la malédiction et c’est peut-être l’occasion. 

-Oh, oui pourquoi pas.

-Si tu ne veux pas, ce n’est pas grave on trouvera autre chose.

-Non, non on va y aller ! Laisse-moi juste repasser chez moi pour prendre une douche et me changer et on se retrouve sur place dans une heure ? J’en profiterai pour parler à mes parents pour les prévenir. »

Regina acquiesça et Emma disparut dans un nuage de fumée blanche. Le maire remonta donc à l’étage pour se préparer également.

[X]

Après s’être douchée et habillée, Emma exposa ses plans à sa famille, qui bien évidemment fut d’accord. C’est donc comme prévu une heure plus tard que se rendit aux écuries de la ville, non sans appréhension. Comme elle s’y attendait, Regina y était déjà. Lorsqu’elle sorti de sa petite voiture jaune, elle se rendit à l’intérieur du bâtiment principal. Mais elle s’arrêta rapidement le souffle coupé : Regina se tenait devant elle, adossée contre la porte d’une stalle, vêtue d’une tenue d’équitation. Le problème c’est que celle-ci était très moulante, épousant toutes les formes de sa propriétaire qui, en plus, de par ses bras croisés, faisait remonter sa poitrine. Emma se reprit cependant rapidement, ne voulant pas passer pour une folle. Elle s’avança donc, mais son pas n’était pas très assuré.

« -A l’heure, pour une fois miss Swan. Quel progrès ! Bientôt tu pourras faire la même chose pour les réunions à la mairie.

-N’y compte pas trop, je ne serai jamais assez motivée pour ça ! »

Emma et Regina se sourirent, puis la première suivit la deuxième, qui se dirigea vers un box un peu plus loin. Elle s’arrêta devant et se retourna vers Emma :

« -Si cela te va, on va chacune préparer notre cheval et ensuite partir en balade en bordure foret. »

Devant l’absence de réponse d’Emma, Regina se tourna vers elle et vit qu’elle semblait hésitante en regardant le cheval qui se trouvait devant elle.

« -Un problème ? », demanda-t-elle « Tu veux une autre monture que celle-ci ?

-Euh… Bah en fait, je ne comptais pas vraiment monter. Je pensais juste marcher à coté de toi ou te regarder…

-Mais pourquoi ? Ce serait bien plus plaisant si on montait ensemble, ma chère ! »

Emma resta silencieuse encore une fois. Regina l’observa plus attentivement et décela dans ses beaux yeux bleus une certaine anxiété. De la peur même. Et elle comprit enfin :

« -Tu n’as jamais fait d’équitation n’est-ce-pas ?

-Non, jamais. Je n’en ai jamais eu l’occasion quand j’étais enfant et je n’en ai pas eu envie une fois adulte. Ces bêtes sont justes énormes !

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir accepté de venir ici avec moi ? »

Regina ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi son amie était d’accord pour venir ici alors qu’elle n’était pas à l’aise ? Emma baissa la tête d’un air coupable, et répondit d’un ton si bas que le maire faillit ne pas l’entendre :

« -Parce-que ça te faisait plaisir. »

Regina eu les larmes aux yeux en entendant ces mots. Si peu de personnes avaient eu à cœur ses sentiments, et ce geste la touchait profondément. Alors dans un élan de tendresse, elle prit Emma dans ses bras et lui chuchota un doux « Merci » à l’oreille. En s’éloignant d’elle, elle vit la blonde rougir et sourit légèrement. Puis une idée jaillit dans son esprit.

« -Tu sais quoi ? Je vais t’apprendre à monter.

-Quoi ? Non !

-Pourquoi ? Tu n’as rien à perdre. Et une fois que tu n’as plus peur, c’est vraiment agréable, je t’assure.

-C’est gentil Regina, mais je doute que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Tu n’as même pas essayé ! Donne-moi une chance, s’il-te-plait. »

Le sheriff hésita, puis voyant le regard quasiment suppliant (ce qui n’était pas peu dire) de son amie, elle abandonna et lâcha un « D’accord » dépité. La brune sourit, lui prit délicatement la main, puis après avoir ouvert la porte de la stalle, elle y entra, Emma à sa suite. Celle-ci n’était clairement pas rassurée, et serrait la main de la reine. Cette dernière s’avança lentement vers le cheval, un magnifique étalon noir comme la nuit, avec une unique tache blanche entre les naseaux et il était vraiment, vraiment très grand. Elle posa sa main libre sur son encolure et commença à le caresser doucement. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle incita Emma à l’imiter. Elle s’avança lentement, et tendit sa main prudemment vers le museau de la monture, jusqu’à la poser. Elle la laissa là plusieurs instants, craignant la réaction de l’animal, mais lorsque celui-ci appuya sa tête contre sa paume, elle se mit à le caresser. Petit à petit, elle se détendit, et finit par sourire. Elle passa sa main dans son pelage, sa crinière, prenant de plus en plus confiance en elle.   
Au bout d’un moment, Emma lâcha la main de Regina et celle-ci en profita pour s’éclipser un instant et aller chercher des brosses. Quand elle revint, elle en tendit une à la blonde, puis se mit à brosser la bête. Sans un mot, Emma l’observa un instant, puis reproduit ses gestes, maladroits au début, mais rapidement précis. Les deux femmes passèrent presque une demi-heure comme ça, à prendre soin de l’étalon entre elles. Lorsque Regina fut satisfaite de leur travail, elle reprit les deux brosses et alla les ranger. Emma hoqueta de peur en la voyant revenir avec une bride et un filet en main.

« -Qu-qu’est-ce-que tu fais avec ça ?

-Calme-toi, on ne va pas monter tout de suite. On va juste sortir le de son box, pour l’instant en tout cas. 

-Euh… Tu es sure ?

-Oui je le suis, ma chère. Tout va bien se passer, Orage est très gentil et docile.

-Oh il s’appelle Orage ?

-Oui. Maintenant, cesse de vouloir gagner du temps et ouvre cette porte. »

Emma obéit pendant que Regina mettait le filet en place et y reliait la bride. Elle guida ensuite l’animal en dehors de sa stalle, et ils partirent tous en direction du pré qui servait de terrain d’entrainement en dehors des écuries. La reine fit marcher Orage en cercle, veillant à ce qu’Emma soit toujours auprès d’elle mais aussi de lui, pour qu’elle prenne confiance en elle. Quand elle jugea qu’elle était assez détendue, elle lui tendit la bride. Emma la contempla un instant avant de la saisir et prit le relai. Elle changea de vitesse plusieurs fois, et fut contente de voir que la monture obéissait sans broncher. Regina l’observa en souriant, trouvant que son amie se débrouillait bien sachant que c’était la première fois qu’elle était en contact avec un cheval. Elles avançaient par étapes, pour qu’Emma puisse progresser sans prendre peur.  
Cette dernière semblait d’ailleurs plutôt à l’aise maintenant avec Orage et partit chercher une selle et un tapis en vitesse. Elle revenu moins d’une minute plus tard avec le matériel. Emma se tourna vers elle à ce moment-là, et un éclair de frayeur apparut dans son regard bleu. Regina s’approcha d’elle immédiatement et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« -Je crois qu’il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure, ma chère.

-Je ne crois pas être prête pour ça, pas encore… Ce cheval est quand même géant !

-Je sais qu’il est grand, mais comme je te l’ai dit tout à l’heure, il est très docile. Et je serai toujours à coté de toi, je tiendrai la bride. Tu ne risques rien, Emma.

-Bon, d’accord… Mais tu restes à coté, hein ?

-Je ne vais nulle part. »

Les deux femmes se sourirent, puis Régina entreprit de seller l’animal. Ses gestes étaient précis et harmonieux, et il était évident qu’elle avait beaucoup d’expérience, Emma le remarqua. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle se tourna vers la blonde, et lui fit signe de monter sur la selle. Cette dernière passa donc un pied dans l’étrier et se hissa sur l’animal, de façon assez maladroite et disgracieuse. Regina faillit pouffer de rire en voyant cela mais se retenu : Emma était déjà stressée, pas besoin de la vexer en plus. Lorsqu’elle fut installée, elle s’agrippa à la poignée de la selle tellement fort que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Elle-même était livide et tendue, se tenant droite comme un i.   
La reine marcha doucement, la bride en main, de façon à ne pas terrifier son amie plus qu’elle ne l’était déjà. Elle recommença à marcher en cercle, gardant un œil sur la belle blonde. Elle l’observa et se rendit compte que même presque terrorisée, elle était magnifique. Puis elle secoua la tête, se demanda ce qui lui arrivait et se concentra ensuite pleinement sur sa tâche.   
Malheureusement, cette fois-ci, Emma ne se détendit pas. Au contraire, elle semblait de plus en plus agitée et apeurée. Regina le remarqua et arrêta de marcher. Elle se tourna vers elle :

« -Tout va bien là-haut ?

-Pas-Pas vraiment non. Je crois qu-que c’est peut-être un peu trop pour une première fois. »

Regina sentit sa détresse. Elle sortit le pied d’Emma de l’étrier, qui cria de surprise et de terreur, y plaça le sien et se hissa à son tour sur Orage. Elle se plaça derrière Emma, sur la croupe de la monture et fit passer les rênes au-dessus de la tête de la bête. Elle plaça ses bras de part et d’autre de la taille d’Emma, avant de reprendre les rênes fermement. Elle plaça ses lèvres juste à côté de l’oreille de la blonde qui inhala profondément, à cause de la proximité de la séduisante brune derrière elle. Celle-ci lui chuchota à l’oreille :

« -Tout va bien, Emma. Je suis là, je dirige ce cheval et il ne t’arrivera rien. Tu es en sécurité, d’accord ? Je te tiens.

-O-Okay. »

Emma essayait de maitriser sa peur, et la présence de Regina l’aidait en partie. Mais sa proximité la perturbait aussi énormément. Elle était bien trop consciente de ses bras qui l’entouraient et de sa poitrine qui était en contact avec son dos. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour s’éclaircir l’esprit. Regina, d’une légère pression des genoux, fit avancer l’étalon noir au pas, accompagnant chacun de ses mouvements.   
Finalement, Regina sentit la blonde se détendre peu à peu et relâcha légèrement sa prise sur la poignée de la selle. Elles s’éloignèrent des écuries pour se diriger vers la forêt, sans pour autant aller très loin. Pendant près d’une heure, les deux femmes se baladèrent, sur le dos d’Orage, la plupart du temps au pas, et une fois ou deux au trop (à la grande frayeur d’Emma). Celle-ci, comme Regina l’avait dit, finit par apprécier ce moment, la peur disparaissant maintenant comme neige au soleil. C’est donc avec le sourire, certes un peu crispé mais pour le moins sincère qu’elle descendit de la monture de retour au box.  
Une fois l’animal dessellé, brossé, nourrit et de retour dans son box, les deux jeunes femmes sortirent du bâtiment et marchèrent jusqu’à arriver devant la voiture du maire. A ce moment-là, Emma se tourna vers la propriétaire :

« -Regina, merci beaucoup pour cette matinée.

-Emma, c’est moi que doit te remercier, sans ton insistance, je ne serais pas venue ici avant bien longtemps et j’ai passé un excellent moment.

-Moi aussi… Mais dans tous les cas, tu m’as aidé à vaincre ma peur des chevaux, donc…merci, sincèrement. »

Sur ses mots, elle s’approcha doucement de Regina et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, restant probablement plus longtemps qu’il n’était nécessaire. Cette dernière, totalement prise au dépourvu, ne réagit pas et ne dit pas un mot. Et au moment où elle commençait à reprendre ses esprits, elle vit le regard d’Emma, apeurée. Elle s’apprêtait à parler lorsque le portable du sheriff se mit à sonner. Elle décrocha immédiatement et écouta ce que son interlocuteur avait à lui dire. Elle hocha la tête, bien que la personne à l’autre bout du fil ne puisse pas la voir et raccrocha.

« -David et Ruby ont retrouvé l’agresseur, ils viennent de l’emmener au poste. Je suis désolée mais je dois aller les rejoindre.

-Oui bien sûr, vas-y. On se revoit bientôt ?

-Oui, oui… A plus ! »

Emma courut ensuite vers sa voiture, s’y engouffra et démarra en trombe, laissant Regina, encore sous le choc, devant sa voiture et se demandant ce qui venait de se passer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster ce nouveau chapitre j'essaie vraiment de mettre moins de temps mais c'est pas toujours facile. Bref, j'espère que celui-ci a été à la hauteur de vos espérance. Laiisez-moi des commentaires, j'aimenrais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez.   
> Je ne pense pas pouvoir publier le chapitre suivant avant les vacances de Noel mais pendant celles-ci j'espère me rattraper et en poster plusieurs:-D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalement, j'ai été prise d'une grande inspiration et donc je suis ravie de publier ce nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui. Désolé de fait qu'il soit si court, j'essairai de faire en sorte que le suivant soit un peu plus long.  
> Et vous connaissez la chanson, laissez des commentaires!!;-)

En repartant des écuries, Emma alla directement au poste pour aller interroger le suspect que son père et Ruby avaient arrêté. Sur le chemin, elle repensa à son propre comportement vis-à-vis de Regina. De son point de vue, il avait été déplacé. Même si elle trouvait Regina outrageusement séduisante, elle était son amie et ne pouvait pas se comporter de la sorte. Mais ces derniers temps elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de remarquer la manière dont ses vêtements mettaient en valeur son corps, ou de rêver d’entendre son rire plus souvent. Elle se donna une claque mentale. Reprend-toi, Emma ! Ça ne va pas non ? Si tu continues comme ça tu vas la faire fuir ! Puis elle se reconcentra sur la route, essayant de se convaincre qu’elle pourrait régler ce problème plus tard et se concentrer sur un autre plus urgent.   
Mais lorsqu’elle interrogea l’homme qui avait été arrêté, elle était distraite. Elle mena quand même son interrogatoire avec succès et une fois les aveux complets enregistrés, elle laissa l’affaire au procureur. Après avoir réglé les derniers détails et avoir signé les papiers nécessaires, le sheriff alla se réfugier dans son bureau. Elle se laissa tomba lourdement sur sa chaise et soupira tout en se passant les mains sur le visage. Elle resta quelques minutes à contempler les dossiers sur son bureau, avant d’entendre quelqu’un toquer à sa porte. Elle leva les yeux et vit que c’était Ruby, avec un sac provenant de chez Granny’s.

« -Je me suis dit que tu avais besoin d’un remontant, alors je t’ai apporté ton déjeuner. Je te dérange ?

-Non pas du tout, entre ! Je suis affamée ! »

Et c’était vrai. Après la matinée qu’elle venait de passer, elle avait besoin de refaire le plein d’énergie, et son estomac se fit un plaisir de le lui rappeler. Elle prit donc le sac que la serveuse lui tendait et s’empressa d’entamer le sandwich qui s’y trouvait. Pendant ce temps, Ruby l’observait attentivement et elle finit par le remarquer.

« -Quoi ? J’ai un truc coincé entre les dents ?

-Hein ? Non t’en fais pas. Je me demandais juste ce qui te tracasse.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ne fais pas l’innocente Emma. Quand tu as interrogé ce gars, tout à l’heure, ta tête n’y était pas. Tu étais distraite. 

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

-Tu as d’autres phrases clichées en stock ou c’est la seule ? Franchement je ne suis pas idiote. Même ton père l’a remarqué.

-Quoi ?? »

Emma se cala dans son siège et soupira (encore). Donc son père l’avait aussi remarqué… Si elle ne se reprenait pas rapidement, elle serait dans de beaux draps. Ruby posa une main rassurante sur son bras.

« -Si tu n’as pas envie d’en parler, libre à toi, mais sache que je suis là si tu en as besoin. 

-Si je te le dis, tu ne devras pas me juger. Et tu ne devras en parler à personne, surtout pas mes parents.

-D’accord. »

Emma se leva, alla fermer la porte de son bureau puis retourna se rassoir. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

« -J’ai peur d’avoir eu un comportement déplacé… envers Regina.

-C’est tout ?

-Comment ça, c’est tout ? Après tout ce qu’on a traversé, les difficultés qu’on a eu pour s’entendre, je n’ai pas envie de tout ruiner !

-Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Je l’ai embrassé sur la joue. 

-Encore une fois : c’est tout ?

-Ruby !

-Ben quoi ? Sérieusement en quoi un simple baiser sur la joue pourrait ruiner votre amitié ? Je sais que vous avez eu du mal à en arriver là mais tu l’as dit toi-même, vous avez   
traversé beaucoup de choses ensemble et elle te fait confiance.

-J’ai peur…J’ai peur de l’avoir mise mal à l’aise.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il se peut que je lui aie avoué être bisexuelle il y a quelques jours. Elle l’a très bien pris, mais je ne peux pas m’empêcher de penser que maintenant elle pourrait trouver chacun   
de mes gestes d’affections déplacés.

-Elle a dit quoi ?

-Pardon ?

-Quand tu l’as embrassé, elle a dit quelque chose ?

-Non elle semblait surprise et ensuite tu m’as appelé donc j’ai dû partir.

-Au moins elle ne t’a pas envoyé une boule de feu.

-Et c’est censé me rassurer ?

-Ecoute, tu pourrais aller lui rendre des dossiers cet après-midi. La connaissant elle a dû aller à la mairie pour prendre un peu d’avance sur la semaine prochaine. Quand tu iras la voir, tu n’auras qu’à vérifier si tout va bien.

-Et comment je fais ça, moi ? J’arrive comme une fleur et je dis ‘’Salut Regina au fait je voulais savoir si tu n’as pas été traumatisée par mon baiser sur ta joue ce matin ?’’. Très peu pour moi merci.

-Bien sûr que non ! Vois déjà si elle amène elle-même le sujet et si ce n’est pas le cas alors c’est que tout va bien.

-Si tu le dis…

-Fais-moi confiance. En attendant, je dois retourner bosser et toi aussi alors je te laisse. Et rappelle-toi, ne stresse pas avant de savoir s’il y a vraiment un problème ! »

Sur ces paroles, Ruby repartit au restaurant pour entamer son service de l’après-midi. Emma quant à elle finit son repas avant de se replonger dans les rapports d’incidents malheureusement sans grand intérêt. Au bout de trois longues heures de dur labeur, elle ferma son dernier rapport avec un soupir de soulagement. Elle rassembla tous ceux qu’elle devait apporter au maire, les prit ainsi que sa veste rouge et sortit de son bureau, puis du poste. Comme il faisait beau (mais bon au printemps c’est souvent le cas), elle décida d’y aller à pieds.   
Le sheriff pensait que la marche allait la détendre mais au contraire, plus elle se rapprochait de la mairie, plus elle angoissait. Si bien qu’au bout des quinze minutes nécessaires poutre atteindre le bâtiment, elle était une vraie boule de nerfs. Avant d’entrer dans la bâtisse, elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Une fois à l’intérieur, elle monta directement à l’étage, ne croisant évidemment personne en ce samedi après-midi et entra dans le bureau de Regina en prenant cette fois-ci la peine de frapper. Elle la vit relever la tête à son arrivée, et la trouva adorable et aussi très sexy (trop sexy) avec ses lunettes sur le nez.

« -Toc-toc ! Je viens t’apporter les dossiers que tu m’avais demandés.

-Pourquoi les apportes-tu maintenant ? C’est ton jour de repos, tu devrais en profiter. »

En effet Regina était étonnée de trouver son amie ici.

« -J’en ai bien profité ce matin et de toute manière vu que j’étais au poste, j’ai décidé de rattraper mon retard. »

Elle s’approcha du bureau et y déposa les dossiers qu’elle avait sous le bras. Puis, ne sachant que faire, elle regarda Regina en se balançant d’un pied sur l’autre, telle une enfant de cinq ans. Regina remarqua son manège et demanda :

« -Un problème, miss Swan ?

-Euh, non, non. Je-je vais y aller, il me reste encore un peu de paperasse à faire. »

Elle se retourna et traversa la pièce presque en courant avant d’entre stoppée net par la voix de Regina dans son dos, au moment où elle atteignait la porte :

« -Emma, attend ! »

Elle se retourna lentement, craignant le pire quant aux mots à venir.

« -Tu es disponible lundi soir ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Je me disais que tu pourrais venir manger à la maison. Si ça te tente bien évidement je ne te force à rien !

-Oh, oui ça me ferait très plaisir. Et Henry aussi probablement. Mais je ne voudrais pas m’imposer…

-Si je te le propose c’est que tu es la bienvenue voyons ! Mais Henry ne sera pas présent, il dormira chez un ami.

-Un soir en semaine ? Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu t’adoucis.

-Tu sais à quel point c’est dur de dire non lorsqu’il qu’il a ses yeux suppliants. Et tu n’as strictement rien à dire puisque tu es encore pire que moi !

-C’est vrai ! répondit-elle en riant. Mais moi je suis censée être la maman cool alors c’est moins grave ! »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, et fit une moue agacée, mais Emma ne manqua pas le sourire qu’elle essayait de cacher vainement.

« -Tu es toujours partante alors ?

-Evidemment ! Dis-moi juste ce que je dois apporter.

-Rien, ne t’embête pas je m’occupe de tout.

-Si tu insistes. Alors à lundi !

-A lundi, sheriff. »

Emma reparti donc le sourire aux lèvres, soulagée qu’il n’y ait aucun malaise entre elle et son amie. Regina quant à elle, fut ravie qu’Emma accepte son invitation malgré l’absence de leur fils. Car certes Emma était déjà restée tard le soir à discuter avec elle, mais Henry avait toujours été présent, au moins pour le repas. C’était donc de son point de vue un pas en avant. Elle tenta de se replonger dans son étude pour le moins inintéressante des budgets de la ville, mais sans succès. A la place, son esprit dériva vers une certaine blonde.


	5. Chapter 5

Le week-end passa rapidement. Puisque l’homme arrêté par David et Ruby était coupable et aux mains du procureur, il ne représentait plus une menace. Par conséquent Henry put revenir chez sa mère adoptive et ils passèrent le reste du week-end ensemble. De son coté, Emma termina de rattraper son retard en paperasse, puis passa du temps avec ses parents et son petit frère.   
C’était maintenant le lundi, en fin d’après-midi. Emma revenait au commissariat après avoir cherché pendant de longues heures Pongo, qui s’était encore enfuit. Elle avait poursuivi le chien à travers toute la ville et même dans les bois, et était maintenant recouverte de terre, à cause d’une de ses chute durant sa ‘’course poursuite’’. Elle s’affala sur son siège, exténuée, sous le regard à la fois amusé et attendri de son père, assit un peu plus loin.

« -Dur après-midi ? demanda-t-il.

-Ne m’en parle pas ! La prochaine fois que Pongo s’enfuit, rappelle-moi de ne pas aller à sa recherche. Je tiens à rester encore en vie quelques années, si ce n’est pas trop demander.

-Au moins ça te fait sortir, te balader…

-Ah ah ah, très drôle ! Tu sais quoi ? La prochaine c’est toi qui t’y colle. On verra si tu en ris toujours. »

David éclata d’un rire franc et prit une gorgée de son café. Emma soupira, tenta d’enlever un peu de la terre qui ornait désormais ses habits, sans grand succès. Elle abandonna rapidement et sortit son téléphone pour jouer à Candy Crush. Mais en voyant l’heure (18h30), elle bondit tout en jurant et mit sa veste en vitesse.

« -Merde, merde, merde ! Fallait que ça tombe aujourd’hui !

-Un problème ?

-Un peu oui ! Je dois aller diner chez Regina ce soir et si je me magne pas, je vais être super en retard !! »

Et sans attendre une quelconque réponse de la part de son père, elle sortit en courant. Elle s’engouffra dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe avant de filer à l’appartement en respectant à peine les limitations de vitesse. Une fois sur place, elle n’attendit même pas d’être dans la salle de bain pour se déshabiller, elle le fit sur le chemin. Elle se doucha vite et sortit pour aller chercher des vêtements propres, sans vraiment prendre le temps de se sécher, ni d’enfiler quoi que c soit. C’est donc entièrement nue, la peau encore humide et les cheveux dégoulinant que la Sauveuse se retrouva devant son placard à se demander ce qu’elle allait bien pouvoir mettre. N’ayant pas vraiment le temps de parcourir toute sa garde-robe pour trouver la tenue parfaite elle opta rapidement pour un ensemble de lingerie en coton noir, un de ses célèbres jeans serrés ainsi qu’un simple chemisier bleu turquoise. Après tout, ce n’était pas comme si elle allait à un rencard (bien qu’elle n’aurait surement pas dit non). Elle enfila ensuite une paire de botte et son éternelle veste de cuir rouge avant de ressortir précipitamment. Le tout n’avait pas pris plus d’une demi-heure. Finalement elle ne serait pas trop en retard, ce qui était une bonne chose. Regina avait beau être son amie, elle n’en avait pas moins un sérieux sens de la ponctualité.  
Elle arriva moins d’un quart d’heure plus tard devant le manoir et sonna. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour entendre le clic-clac caractéristique des hauts talons de reine et voir la porte blanche s’ouvrir devant elle. Elle eut le souffle coupé en voyant la brune devant elle : celle-ci était vêtue d’une robe noire, simple mais qui épousait merveilleusement bien ses formes et s’arrêtait juste au-dessus du genou. Comment elle fait pour être aussi sexy ?? se demanda Emma. Elle resta quelques secondes sans rien dire avant de se reprendre et d’offrir un faible sourire à la femme en face d’elle.

« -Bonsoir. Désolé pour le retard, j’ai eu un léger problème au boulot et ça a pris plus de temps que prévu pour le régler. Tu es ravissante au passage !

-Merci, répondit Regina en rougissant sous le compliment. Entre donc Miss Swan, le repas est presque prêt. »

Emma suivi la maitresse de maison, et enleva sa veste. Elle alla ensuite dans la cuisine, où un verre de vin rouge l’attendait sur l’ilot central. Elle s’en empara et en vida la moitié d’un seul coup, sous le regard étonné et légèrement amusé de l’autre femme.

« -Dure journée ?

-Tu n’imagines pas à quel point. J’ai encore du partir à la recherche de Pongo et ce chien de malheur m’a fait traverser la vielle en long, en large et en travers, avant de m’emmener dans les bois ! Je ne me rappelle plus le nombre de fois où je suis tombée en essayant de l’attraper. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j’avais besoin de ce verre !

-Je crois que j’en ai une vague idée, vu à la vitesse à laquelle tu le descends !

-Désolé… »

La jeune blonde s’appuya sur l’ilot central et observa Regina en train de finir la préparation du dîner. Puis ne supportant pas rester là sans rien faire, elle proposa son aide.

« -Un coup de main peut-être ?

-Oui je veux bien ma chère. Pourrais-tu mettre la table pendant que je sors, les lasagnes du four ? Je n’en ai pas pout très longtemps.

-Ooohh, de lasagnes pour le dîner ? Tu savais que j’allais avoir une mauvaise journée ou quoi ?

-Navré, mais je n’ai pas le don de prémonition. Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu’un diner avec toi, des lasagnes et du vin, y a rien de mieux pour me remonter le moral… »

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Regina rougit aux paroles d’Emma. Elle était vraiment flattée, même si elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. En tout cas, ces mots lui réchauffèrent le cœur.

« -Ravie de l’entendre, ma chère. Mais maintenant au boulot ! Sinon nous n’aurons jamais l’occasion de manger.

-Bien chef ! »

Emma salua son amie d’un geste militaire et sortit ensuite de la cuisine pour aller mettre le couvert. Pendant ce temps, Regina sortit son plat du four. Cette soirée semble prometteuse… pensa-t-elle en rejoignant la belle blonde dans la salle à manger, le plat entre les mains. Elles s’installèrent l’une en face de l’autre à l’immense table et la reine entreprit de les servir.   
Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, l’immense demeure fut emplie du rire des deux femmes. Malgré l’absence d’Henry, la soirée ne fut pas du tout gênante, comme l’avait brièvement craint la brune. Au contraire, elles en profitèrent pour se lâcher un peu, parler de tout et de rien, des sujets les plus idiots aux plus farfelus, certains déconseillés aux jeunes garçons de 14 ans. La bouteille qu’elles avaient entamée peu avant le repas trônait sur la table, depuis longtemps vide.   
Une fois leur repas terminé, Regina entreprit de débarrasser la table, et partit ensuite en direction de la cuisine. Emma la suivit sans hésiter en prenant avec elle ce que son amie avait laissé, tout en continuant à discuter joyeusement. La brune commença à faire la vaisselle, et comme par un accord tacite, Emma se plaça à ses côtés et essuya les ustensiles, couverts et assiettes fraichement nettoyés. A peine avaient-elles terminé leur tâche que le portable d’Emma sonna. Celle-ci se dirigea vers l’autre bout de la pièce, où elle l’avait laissé et le prit pour savoir de quoi il s’agissait. Elle vit que c’était un message de Ruby, et elle le lut. Immédiatement, elle explosa de rire, s’attirant le regard interrogateur de Regina.

« -Qu’y a-t-il de si drôle ?

-C’est juste Ruby qui propose une soirée fille la semaine prochaine. Elle veut faire un strip-poker et me demande de convaincre les autres car je suis le sheriff et je suis censée   
être la plus responsable ! Elle a sans doute oublié que c’est moi qui ai fait de la prison ! »

Regina éclata de rire à son tour tout en secouant la tête devant le comportement de la serveuse. Il était vrai qu’elle n’était jamais à court de surprises. Elle attrapa le plat de lasagne pour aller le ranger, mais lorsqu’elle essaya, elle se rendit compte le placard était un peu trop haut. Elle se tourna donc vers Emma, qui répondait au message de la louve, le sourire encore aux lèvres.

« -Lorsque tu auras finis de répondre à Ruby, pourras-tu venir m’aider à ranger ce plat s’il-te-plait ? Le placard est trop haut.

-Oui, bien sûr ! »

Emma se précipita pour aller aider son amie, mais ce faisant, elle passa un peu trop près de l’ilot central et se cogna violemment au niveau des côtes, juste en dessous de la poitrine. Sous le choc, elle eut le souffle coupé, et elle s’écroula sous l’effet de la douleur qui irradiait maintenant tout son flanc droit. Regina reposa vivement le plat qu’elle tenait toujours dans les mains, puis accourut vers Emma. Celle-ci essayait péniblement de respirer. 

« -Emma, ça va ??

-Ou…Oui, ça va. Je survivrai. »

Elle tenta ensuite de se relever, avec l’aide de Regina, et grimaça de douleur en le faisant, laissant même échapper une plainte sourde. Elle s’adossa ensuite contre l’ilot et prit de grandes et profondes inspirations. A cause de la douleur, elle peinait à se tenir droite, mais elle faisait tout pour le cacher. Cependant, Regina le remarqua, et elle s’approcha un peu plus de la blonde.

« -Emma laisse-moi voir. Je vais te soigner.

-Non c’est bon vraiment. Je vais juste avoir un beau bleu, et je vais devoir me ménager deux ou trois jours mais je vais bien je t’assure.

-Comment peux-tu savoir cela ? Tu pourrais avoir des cotes fêlées, peut-être même cassées !

-Ce n’est pas le cas, Regina. J’ai appris à savoir quand mes cotes étaient fracturées ou pas…

-Mais comment… »

Et soudain, elle comprit. Si Emma était capable d’évaluer de telles blessures, c’est parce qu’elle en avait déjà subi. Elle ferma les yeux un instant en songeant que c’était sa faute si elle avait passé son enfance en maison d’accueil. Puis elle les rouvrit, déterminée à se faire pardonner de la seule manière qu’elle pouvait à cet instant. Elle se mit donc à déboutonner de chemisier de la blonde, sous le regard atterré de celle-ci.

« -Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ??

-Tu n’as peut-être pas de côtes cassées, mais tu as quand même mal. Tu ne m’empêcheras pas de te soigner alors reste tranquille ! »

Elle finit de déboutonner le chemisier et se figea soudain. Dans son inquiétude et son désir de soigner Emma, elle n’avait pas pensé au fait qu’elle venait en partie de la déshabiller, et elle ne s’était surement pas préparée à la vue qu’elle avait devant elle. La blonde portait un simple soutien-gorge noir, mais qui lui allait terriblement bien. La brune laissa son regard glisser le long de son ventre plat et musclé, où ses abdominaux étaient en partie visibles. Puis elle aperçut la contusion qui commençait à apparaitre juste sous sa poitrine. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se redonner une contenance, puis elle posa sa main à l’endroit où la blonde était blessée. Cette dernière frissonna, non seulement à cause de la douleur, mais aussi à la sensation de la main douce et chaude de Regina sur sa peau.   
Tout à coup, une étrange chaleur envahit tout son corps et augmenta rapidement, sans toutefois être désagréable. Au bout de quelques secondes, la sensation disparut, emportant avec elle la douleur qu’elle ressentait encore peu de temps avant. Elle était guérie. Mais Regina n’enleva pas sa main pour autant, la laissant sur la peau d’Emma. Celle-ci regarda la brune, et s’aperçut qu’elle la fixait aussi, ou plus précisément ses lèvres. Le regard de la blonde descendit également sur les lèvres de la femme en face d’elle. Puis n’y tenant plus, ne pouvant plus attendre de gouter ces lèvres pulpeuses et d’un rouge écarlate, elle se pencha et ses lèvres se déposèrent délicatement sur celles de la reine.   
Regina, au début surprise par le mouvement de la blonde, répondit rapidement à son baiser. Il était timide, doux, et les deux femmes prenaient le temps de découvrir les lèvres de l’autre sous les siennes. Emma posa ses mains sur la taille de la brune et passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure avant de la mordiller, arrachant un petit gémissement de la part du maire. Celle-ci plaça une main sur sa nuque et l’autre dans ses boucles blondes, avant de l’attirer encore un peu plus contre elle.  
Mais Emma se rendit soudain compte de ce qu’elles étaient en train de faire, de ce qu’elle avait fait. Elle prit peur, s’éloigna vivement de Regina et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« -Merde, merde mais qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?

-Emma ? appela Regina, complètement perdue. Tout va bien ?

-Je suis désolée, tellement, tellement désolée… »

Elle attrapa son téléphone, sa veste et sortit en courant de la maison, laissant la belle brune encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire. Elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Pourquoi Emma l’avait-elle embrassé en premier lieu ? En avait-elle vraiment envie ? Et si oui, pourquoi a-t-elle réagit de la sorte après ? Regina sentait une énorme migraine pointer le bout de son nez et se massa les tempes. Elle décida de se prendre un verre de scotch qu’elle but d’une traite, grimaçant en sentant l’alcool lui bruler la gorge. Puis sachant qu’elle ne pouvait rien faire pour comprendre la situation, elle décida de monter se coucher.  
Emma de son coté, s’empressa de rentrer chez elle. Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, elle s’assit sur son lit, et se prit la tête entre les mains. Idiote ! Double, non, triple idiote ! Mais je peux savoir ce qui t’as pris d’embrasser Regina ? Tu veux absolument gâcher votre amitié ? Bon sang Emma reprend-toi ! se molesta la blonde. Elle se demandait sincèrement ce qui lui était passé par la tête à ce moment-là. Elle arrivait enfin à s’entendre avec la mère de son fils et voilà qu’elle venait de tout gâcher. Regina ne voudrait sans doute plus jamais qu’elle s’approche d’elle ou Henry. Bien joué, Swan, vraiment ! Tu as vraiment le don pour foutre la merde partout où tu vas. Mais ne pouvant rien faire ce soir pour se racheter, elle décida d’aller dormir. Elle se prépara donc et se coucha. Malheureusement, le sommeil fut long à venir, et ce ne fut que très tard dans la nuit qu’elle finit par glisser dans les bras de Morphée.


	6. Chapter 6

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Emma évita Regina, ne sachant pas comment le maire réagirait si elles se revoyaient après l’incident. Elle s’arrangea donc pour que ce soit David qui dépose les dossiers nécessaires à la mairie pour le bon fonctionnement de la ville. Elle réussit également à faire en sorte qu’elle n’ait pas à sortir de la voiture pour aller chercher Henry, trouvant toujours une excuse bidon pour ne pas croiser la reine. Elle arriva même à ne pas la croiser chez Granny’s, ce qui était en soi un exploit. Dès que quelqu’un évoquait la belle brune, Emma devenait mal à l’aise, à tel point que son fils finit par le remarquer. Alors presqu’une semaine après le diner, pendant que mère et fils déjeunaient au restaurant, l’adolescent regarda Emma et lui demanda :

« -Ma, est-ce que tout va bien entre maman et toi ? »

Emma se figea puis reposa sa fourchette. Elle inspira puis regarda son fils, faisant comme si de rein était.

« -Oui, tout va bien. Pourquoi ?

-Ben… Ces derniers jours tu n’es pas venu manger à la maison et je ne t’ai pas vu parler à maman depuis longtemps. J’ai l’impression que tu l’évite.

-Non pas du tout. C’est juste que… j’ai eu beaucoup de boulot ces derniers temps, c’est tout.

-Tu es sure ? 

-Oui. Tout va bien, mon grand. »

Henry la regarda et fit la moue, seulement à moitié convaincu par les mots de sa mère. Ils finirent leur déjeuner en silence, puis Henry regarda l’heure et vit qu’il était temps pour lui de retourner à l’école. Il partit donc en courant du restaurant pour aller monter dans le bus qui était à l’arrêt quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Emma quant à elle, soupira de dépit, croisa ses bras sur la table et posa sa tête dessus. Ruby arriva à sa hauteur et s’assit en face d’elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

« -Allez, accouche ! Qu’est-ce qui ce passe depuis une semaine ?

-Tu ne vas pas t’y mettre aussi ! Il ne se passe rien du tout.

-Tu peux mentir à tout le monde mais pas à moi ma grande ! J’ai vu que cette semaine, tu n’étais jamais au dîner au même moment que notre célèbre maire, et tu n’as pas pris une seule fois à emporter pour vous deux le midi. Alors tu peux cracher le morceau.

-D’accord, ça va ! Mais tu ne dis rien à personne.

-Je suis une tombe, juré ! »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, et Ruby éclata de rire en la voyant faire, le geste lui rappelant un certain maire. 

« -J’ai… j’ai embrassé Regina. 

\- Oh bah ce n’est pas nouveau ! Va consulter, tu me l’as déjà dit.

-Non Ruby, cette fois je l’ai vraiment embrassé ! 

-Oh mon Dieu tu l’as vraiment fait cette fois ! Alors, comment c’était ? Elle embrasse bien ?

\- Ruby, ce n’est pas drôle ! On est amies, et j’ai peut-être tout gâché. 

-Elle t’a lancé une boule de feu ?

-Non je suis partie directement après notre baiser et je ne l’ai pas revue depuis.

-Alors comment tu pourrais savoir ce qu’elle en pense ? Tu ne lui as même pas laissé une chance de te donner son avis.

-J’ai peur de sa réaction. Sérieusement Ruby, on a tellement travaillé pour en arriver là, et j’ai peut-être tout gâché simplement parce que je la trouve super sexy… »

A peine les mots franchirent ses lèvres d’Emma, qu’elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, les yeux horrifiés. Ruby la regarda, interloquée.

« -Tu déconnes… Alors, tu aimerais sortir avec Regina… 

-Oui, mais comme je te l’ai dit, on est amies, donc ce n’est pas possible. Regina n’est même pas attirée par les femmes ! Y a pas de lesbiennes dans la Forêt Enchantée, donc elle   
n’est pas vraiment renseignée sur le sujet. 

-Ok, mais elle ne t’a pas repoussé quand tu l’as embrassée, si ? 

-Non… Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Et bien si elle ne t’a pas repoussée alors peut-être que… je ne sais pas, elle a peut-être apprécié.

-Ou alors elle était tellement surprise ou horrifiée qu’elle n’a pas réagi. Ce n’est pas une preuve.

-N’empêche que tu ne peux pas être sure avant de lui avoir parlé donc qu’est-ce que tu attends ? Va la voir et règle la question une bonne fois pour toute !

-Ok, ok calme-toi je vais y aller ! Si je ne reviens pas ce soir, appelle David et dis-lui que j’ai été assassinée.

-Ca marche ma belle ! »

Emma paya le repas, puis s’en alla pour retourner à la station. Lorsqu’elle y arriva, elle dit à son père de prendre sa pause déjeuner. Celui-ci ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, il s’empressa de sortir du bâtiment. Le sheriff s’installa à son bureau. Elle regarda avec désespoir la dizaine de rapports qu’elle devait remplir entassés sur son bureau. Elle prit le premier dossier de la pile et l’ouvrit.   
Deux heures plus tard, elle en était à son sixième rapport, lorsqu’elle entendit le bruit des talons si connus du maire. Comme David était en patrouille dans la ville, il n’y aurait aucune interruption, à priori. Au moment où la blonde releva la tête, elle vit Regina approcher, un air déterminé sur le visage. Emma savait que cette confrontation était inévitable, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu’elle y était préparée. La belle brune se campa en face de son amie blonde et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« -Tu ne peux pas m’éviter indéfiniment Emma et tu le sais. Il faut qu’on en parle.

-Je sais, je sais. Je suis désolée, j’ai paniqué. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris sur le moment et après… J’avais peur de ta réaction.

-Emma…

-Non, laisse-moi terminer, s’il te plait. On revient de loin toutes les deux, on a fait du chemin depuis que tu as menacé de me détruire. On a enfin réussi à s’entendre, sur Henry   
et sur le reste, merde on est même devenues amies ! Je… je ne veux pas tout gâcher à cause d’une stupide erreur… Alors, si tu peux oublier cet incident… 

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu penses vraiment que m’avoir embrassé était une erreur ? Suis-je vraiment à ce point repoussante ?

-Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Tu es une femme magnifique, là n’est pas le problème. C’est juste que… J’en sais rien. Qu’en penses-tu toi ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié, mais je… je voudrais savoir où tout cela peut nous mener. 

-Attends une minute. Tu veux dire que-que tu veux tenter quelque chose ? Je veux dire, pour nous deux ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Je veux dire, on s’entend bien maintenant, et… (Regina rougit copieusement) j’ai vraiment apprécié notre baiser. 

-Hum, moi aussi. 

-Alors, qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? 

-Je t’invite à un rencart.

-Je te demande pardon ? 

-Tu as bien entendu. Je vais t’emmener en rendez-vous, et on va essayer de passer une bonne soirée. Et si c’est le cas, alors on pourra peut-être continuer, et voir où on va.

-Tu veux m’inviter à un rendez-vous galant ? Comme un couple normal ?

-Ben… Oui. Si on fait ça, autant le faire dans les règles. »

Regina éclata de rire et secoua la tête. Emma la regarda étonnée, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien la faire autant rire.

« -Ben quoi, qu’est-ce que j’ai dit ?

-Emma, je suis l’ancienne Méchante Reine qui a lancé une malédiction sur un royaume entier et tu es la fille de Blanche-Neige, mon ancienne pire ennemie et la mère biologique   
de mon fils. Je doute qu’on puisse faire les choses « dans les règles », ma chère.

-Pas faux… Mais ça ne m’empêche pas de vouloir bien faire les choses. Alors qu’en penses-tu ? Acceptes-tu de venir dîner avec moi ?

-Puisque c’est si gentiment demandé, oui Emma Swan je serais ravie d’aller à un dîner avec toi. »

Emma sourit et plaça ses mains derrière sa tête. 

« -Parfait, dans ce cas je m’occupe de tout.

-Absolument tout ?

-Yep ! Tu ne lèves pas le petit doigt. 

-Bien. Quand ?

-Disons… Vendredi soir ? 

-D’accord. Je demanderai à Henry s’il préfère passer la soirée chez tes parents ou chez un ami.

-D’accord. Et au fait, mieux ne vaut pas en parler à aucun d’eux pour l’instant. Je pense que c’est la meilleure chose à faire.

-Je suis du même avis. Alors à vendredi soir, Emma. »

Regina se dirigea vers la porte du bureau, mais fut stoppée par la voix du sheriff :

« -Une dernière chose…

-Oui, ma chère ?

-Si ça ne marche pas entre nous… Faisons en sorte que cela n’ai aucune influence sur notre amitié ou notre fils, Ok ?

-Ok. »

Regina sourit une dernière fois à la blonde avant de sortir. Celle-ci la regarda partir, tout en songeant que ça s’était très bien passé. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se replongea dans le rapport qu’elle avait délaissé à l’arrivée de la belle brune.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mit autant de temps pour publier ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère me faire pardonner en vous disant qu'il est plus long que les précédents;-).  
> Bonne lecture et laissez des commentaires!

Lorsque Regina arriva à son bureau, elle se demanda ce qu’Emma allait préparer pour leur soirée. Elle se sentait à la fois excitée et anxieuse à l’idée d’aller à un rendez-vous galant avec la jeune femme, surtout ne sachant pas à quoi s’attendre. Elle s’était elle-même étonnée en acceptant aussi rapidement la proposition de la blonde, puisqu’elle était d’habitude beaucoup plus réservée, surtout en ce qui concerne cet aspect de sa vie. Mais Emma la comprenait plus que quiconque, et en dehors d’Henry, elle était la première personne à lui avoir fait confiance, et à être devenue son amie. Et étrangement, elle ne s’était pas sentie aussi bien en présence de quelqu’un depuis… depuis Daniel. Car même avec Robin des Bois, elle n’avait pas ressenti un tel bien être. Donc, finalement, cela n’était peut-être pas si étonnant qu’elle ait accepté aussi vite. Et elle en était ravie.

[X]  
Le soir même en rentrant à l’appartement qu’elle partageait encore avec ses parents et son petit frère, Emma commença à réfléchir à ce qu’elle pourrait faire pour sa soirée avec la Reine. Elle trouva rapidement une idée, et une fois que tout était réglé, elle se posta devant son armoire pour trouver la tenue parfaite.   
C’est dans la même position que sa mère la trouva une heure plus tard en rentrant, avec quelques vêtements jetés sur le lit en supplément. Blanche n’avait jamais vu sa fille hésiter autant sur une tenue et cela l’intrigua :

« -Emma ? Ça va, tu as l’air perplexe. »

Emma, qui était profondément plongée dans ses pensées, n’avait pas entendu sa mère la rejoindre à l’étage du petit loft et sursauta en entendant sa voix. Elle paniqua et raconta la première chose qui lui traversa l’esprit, ne voulant surtout pas dire à sa mère qu’elle allait sortir avec le maire.

« -Quoi, euh, oui tout va bien maman, je… je cherche juste une tenue pour vendredi soir, je euh je fais une sortie avec Ruby. 

-Oh, d’accord. J’espère que tu t’amuseras avec elle, cela te ferait du bien.

-Merci… »

Blanche n’était pas dupe, elle savait très bien que sa fille ne prendrait pas autant de temps à choisir ses vêtement et surtout avec plusieurs jours d’avance pour une soirée avec la serveuse. Elle espérait que c’était pour un rendez-vous, mais savait qu’elle n’en saurait pas beaucoup plus tant que la blonde ne serait pas prête à en parler elle-même. Elle n’insista donc pas et redescendit pour préparer le diner.  
Emma quant à elle soupira de soulagement à l’idée de ne pas subir un interrogatoire sur sa soirée à venir, puis se dit qu’elle devait appeler Ruby pour lui demander de confirmer son histoire si quelqu’un venait à demander. « Il faut vraiment que je me trouve mon propre logement » soupira la belle blonde avant de se tourner vers la pile de vêtements éparpillés sur son lit.

[X]

Vendredi soir arriva enfin et les deux femmes étaient fébriles à l’idée de voir l’autre. Chacune de leur côté était partie plus tôt du travail pour avoir le temps de se préparer. Pour une fois, Emma arriva à l’heure et sonna de sa main libre, l’autre tenant un bouquet de fleurs, caché dans son dos.  
Regina ouvrit la porte quelques secondes plus tard, et les deux femmes se figèrent instantanément, le souffle coupé. Emma portait la robe rouge dans laquelle Henry l’avait trouvée à Boston, une des seules qu’elle possédait. Elle avait en plus mit des escarpins noirs, avait bouclé ses cheveux, les laissant ensuite tomber en cascades sur ses épaules, et pour l’occasion s’était maquillé un peu plus. Regina, pour sa part, avait opté pour une robe de satin bleu nuit, avec une seule bretelle et s’arrêtant juste au-dessus du genou et des escarpins noirs également. Et bien sûr, son maquillage ainsi que sa coupe étaient parfaits, ce qui ajoutait au charme de la brune. Les deux femmes restèrent plusieurs secondes à se dévisager avec incrédulité, se demandant comment l’autre pouvait être aussi belle. Et une fois n’est pas coutume, ce fut Emma qui se reprit en premier.  
Elle se racla la gorge, et tendit ensuite son bouquet à Regina. Celle-ci fut choquée de voir que la blonde lui avait acheté ses fleurs préférées…

« -Des lys… Emma merci beaucoup, il ne fallait pas !

-Un rencard sans des fleurs n’est pas un vrai rencard, Regina. Et puis je me souviens que tu aimes les lys, donc je me suis dit pourquoi pas ?

-Elles sont magnifiques ! Laisse-moi les mettre dans un vase et nous pourrons y aller. »

Emma acquiesça et attendit le retour du maire, qui ne fut pas longue. Après que Regina ait fermé sa porte d’entrée, Emma lui présenta galamment son bras, pour la conduire à sa voiture. Après un moment de surprise, elle s’y accrocha avec plaisir et les deux femmes marchèrent tranquillement jusqu’au véhicule jaune stationné non loin d’elles. Emma ouvrit la porte côté passager pour laisser entrer la brune avant de se glisser derrière le volant. Avant de démarrer elle se tourna vers sa passagère et lui dit un ton doux :

« -Au fait… tu es resplendissante. »

Regina, qui ne s’attendait pas au compliment, rougit furieusement et baissa la tête pour le cacher. Une fois qu’elle eut reprit contenance, elle se tourna elle aussi vers la conductrice et lui retourna le compliment :

« -Merci Miss Swan, tu n’es pas mal non plus.

-Je suis heureuse que ma tenue te plaise madame le Maire. » répondit la blonde avec un sourire.

La première partie du trajet se déroula dans un silence confortable. Mais lorsqu’elle remarqua qu’elles approchaient de la limite de la ville, elle se tendit.

« -Emma, je peux savoir où nous allons ?

-Dans une petite ville à 20 kilomètres d’ici, également en bord de mer. J’y suis allée il y a quelques années pour un travail et je suis tombée sous le charme. Et comme on peut de nouveau sortir de la ville, je me suis dit que l’on pouvait en profiter pour aller ailleurs que chez Granny’s !

-…

-Regina ?

-…

-Regina, il y a un problème ?

-Disons juste que je ne suis pas très à l’aise en dehors de Storybrooke, sans ma magie. Et lorsque je passe la limite, c’est assez… éprouvant. 

-Zut ! Quelle idiote, j’aurais dû te demander si cela ne te dérangeais pas. Mais quelle gourde ! Ce n’est pas grave, on va bien trouver autre chose à faire. »

Emma commença à ralentir pour faire un demi-tour mais Regina posa une main apaisante sur son avant-bras.

« -Non ne t’inquiète pas, tu as raison c’est une bonne raison de sortir de la ville et de voir de nouveaux lieux.

-Regina…

-C’est bon Emma, je t’assure.

-Tu es sure ?

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas… »

Les deux femmes se sourirent puis la blonde se reconcentra sur la route, gardant une allure modérée jusqu’à la ligne rouge délimitant la frontière entre la ville et le reste du monde. Au moment de sa traversée, la Reine inspira profondément tandis qu’Emma attrapa sa main et la serra doucement.

« -Tu va bien ? »,demanda-t-elle une fois de l’autre côté.

« -Oui, donne-moi juste quelques minutes pour m’habituer »

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans la bonne humeur, Regina s’étant reprise très rapidement et le sheriff chantant joyeusement après avoir allumé la radio. La brune leva les yeux au ciel et tenta de réprimer un sourire en entendant son amie chanter à tue-tête, et surtout assez faux, mais échoua lamentablement. Elle finit même par se joindre à elle, sa voix douce et sans une fausse note emplissant l’habitacle. Quasiment instantanément, Emma arrêta de chanter et dévisagea sa passagère avec des yeux ronds. Regina le remarqua et lui demanda :

« -Et bien quoi Miss Swan ? Tu as vu un fantôme ?

-Pas loin… Je crois bien que c’est la première fois que je t’entends chanter. Et je dois dire, tu as une voix magnifique. »

Regina senti le sang lui monter au visage pour la deuxième fois de la soirée et se détourna vers la fenêtre pour le cacher à l’autre femme tout en murmurant un timide « Merci ». Emma quant à elle, souriait, fière d’avoir réussi à faire rougir le maire, car ce n’était pas une mince affaire.  
Au bout d’un quart d’heure de route, la voiture se gara dans une petite ville côtière du nom de Fishtown. Lorsque Regina aperçut le panneau de la ville avec son nom dessus, elle explosa de rire et demanda à Emma :

« -C’est le vrai nom de cette ville ? Comment est-ce possible, c’est ridicule !

-Au cas où tu l’aurais oublié Majesté, nous vivons dans une ville du nom de Storybrooke, remplie de personnages de contes de fées. Garde en tête l’ironie de la chose et tu trouveras tout de suite que ce nom n’est pas plus ridicule qu’un autre. »

Emma fit un clin d’œil à Regina avant de sortir de la voiture et la contourner pour ouvrir la portière du côté passager. Elle aida la brune à sortir avant de lui offrir galamment son bras une nouvelle fois. Alors qu’elles marchaient tranquillement dans ce qui semblait être la rue principale, la Reine se tourna vers l’autre femme et lui demanda :

« -Alors, où as-tu prévu de m’emmener exactement ? Tu ne m’as donné aucune information.

-Je sais et c’était voulu, je veux te faire la surprise. Et inutile d’insister tu n’obtiendras rien de plus de moi. »

Regina soupira et secoua la tête comme si elle était dépitée par le comportement de la blonde mais en réalité, cela l’amusait et les deux le savait. Elles se dirigèrent vers la marina de la ville, longeant une série de restaurants avec vue sur ladite marina. Emma s’arrêta devant l’un des restaurants, Gusto’s , son invitée juste derrière. Cette dernière regarda interloquée la queue d’une trentaine de personnes devant le restaurant puis se tourna vers Emma :

« -J’espère sincèrement que tu as fait une réservation si c’est vraiment ici que tu veux manger, sinon nous y serons encore demain.

-J’en ai fait une, oui. Comme tous ces gens devant nous », répondit-elle en pointant la file qui semblait sans fin.

« -Dans ce cas je pense que tu vas devoir m’emmener ailleurs car il n’est pas question que j’attende des heures pour manger dans un restaurant quelconque !

-Figure toi que j’ai bien l’intention de manger dans ce restaurant », déclara la blonde avec un grand sourire, « car premièrement, ce n’est pas un restaurant quelconque, et   
deuxièmement, nous n’allons pas attendre des heures pour avoir une table.

-Et que proposes-tu donc pour passer devant toutes ces charmantes personnes », questionna la belle brune avec un ton ironique.

« -Tu me fais confiance ?

-Je pensais que l’on était arrivée à un point où nous n’avions plus à nous poser la question. 

-Je prends ça pour un oui. »

Elle prit la main de la brune et l’entraina dans la petite ruelle adjacente au bâtiment. Regina regarda Emma puis la rue d’un air suspicieux, celle-ci étant étroite et mal éclairé : en un mot peu accueillante. Mais comme elle venait de le soutenir, elle avait une totale confiance en la Sauveuse, et donc la suivit. Elles arrivèrent devant une porte, donnant sur l’intérieur du bâtiment qui logeait le restaurant. Elle était entrouverte et Emma entra sans aucune hésitation, tirant toujours la brune derrière elle. Les deux femmes débouchèrent dans un large couloir, très encombré de part et d’autre par plein de cartons et caisses qui contenaient toutes sortes de produits. On entendait un brouhaha continu plus loin, un mélange de bruits métalliques et de personnes parlant fort dans une langue étrangère. Le sheriff marcha en direction de la source du bruit, sous le regard interrogateur de sa compagne brune. Elles arrivèrent devant une seconde porte, entrouverte elle aussi et Emma l’ouvrit, dévoilant ainsi une immense cuisine, sans aucun doute celle du Gusto’s, avec une dizaine de personne s’affairant aux fourneaux. Emma s’apprêtait à avancer lorsque Regina la retint par le bras :

« -Je peux savoir où tu vas ? Nous n’avons aucun droit d’être ici et nous allons déranger ces personnes dans leur travail !

-Sa Majesté aurait-elle peur d’être punie ? » répliqua la blonde d’un ton moqueur. « Ne t’inquiète pas, nous ne dérangerons personne. » 

Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle l’entraina à nouveau dans la cuisine. A sa grande surprise, chacune des personnes qu’elles croisèrent saluèrent chaleureusement la blonde, la prenant dans ses bras ou lui demandant simplement comment elle allait. Un des cuisiniers s’essuya les mains avant de s’avancer et de prendre Emma dans ses bras tout en riant. Puis en s’écartant, il s’écria en regardant en direction d’une autre porte au fond de l’énorme pièce :

« -Gusto ! Viens voir, on a une surprise ce soir ! Tu as apparemment ton cadeau d’anniversaire en avance cette année ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, un homme d’une quarantaine d’années fit son entrée. Il était de taille moyenne, un peu rondouillet les cheveux noirs de jais, des yeux d’un bleu perçant et une très fine moustache. Il portait un tablier avec écrit Gusto’s dessus et une toque sur la tête. En voyant Emma, il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers elle, et la prit dans ses bras avant de la soulever du sol et de la faire tournoyer plusieurs fois avant de la reposer par terre. Les deux riaient et s’étreignaient chaleureusement sous le regard interloqué de Regina. 

« -Emma Swan ! Alors ça, je ne m’y attendais pas ! Qu’est-ce que tu deviens, ça fait des années que je t’ai pas vu ? Et qui est cette belle brune avec toi ? », demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Regina.

« -Salut Gusto ! Je vais bien, comme tu peux le voir je suis toujours en vie. Et je te présente Regina. 

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Regina. Alors que faites-vous dans mon humble restaurant ce soir ? Je doute que ce soit juste par courtoisie.

-Non c’est vrai, j’espérais que l’on puisse manger ici ce soir… »

Regina, qui jusqu’ici avait regardé leur interaction avec beaucoup d’intérêt, s’avança et s’adressa à Gusto :

« Mais comme nous avons vu que vous êtes déjà débordés et en manque de place nous allons partir. Allez Miss Swan, nous avons déjà assez dérangé ces charmantes personnes. »

Elle se tourna pour partir mais fut arrêtée par la voix enjouée de l’homme :

« -Vous plaisantez ? J’ai toujours une table de libre pour ma blonde préférée ! Et ne soyez pas ridicules, Emma ne nous dérange jamais. Giovanni, prépare la table VIP, on a des invitées de marques ce soir ! » s’écria-t-il.

Il emmena ensuite les deux femmes dans une petite pièce adjacente à la cuisine, légèrement éclairée avec pour seuls meubles une table ronde de taille modeste et deux chaises, toutes en bois foncé. Le chef invita ses deux invitées à prendre place, ce qu’elles firent, et moins d’une minute plus tard, deux des personnes s’affairant précédemment dans la cuisine, arrivèrent dans la pièce et dressèrent la table en très peu de temps. Une fois leur travail terminé, les deux femmes se trouvaient à une table recouverte d’une nappe à carreaux rouges et blancs, une belle vaisselle avec des verres à vin et surtout deux chandelles.   
Emma souri devant le regard étonné de Regina, puis se tourna vers son ami pour lui demander la carte. Celui-ci lui en donna une ainsi qu’à Regina avant de sortir de la pièce et promettant de revenir plus tard pour les commandes. Emma regarda son invitée avec un sourire fier plaqué sur le visage :

« -Alors, je te l’avais dit qu’on n’attendrait pas longtemps !

-En effet, et je suis assez surprise je l’avoue. Qu’as-tu fait pour être dans les bonnes grâces de cet homme au point qu’il te libère une table dans une pièce à l’écart alors qu’il y a une queue monstre dehors ? Et tous les employés semblent vraiment t’apprécier.

-Environ deux ans avant de venir à Storybrooke, un homme ayant travaillé ici et qui a été viré avait tenté de mettre le feu à ce restaurant, sans grand succès. Il avait été arrêté puis Gusto, dans sa grande bonté a payé une partie de la caution et moi l’autre. Mais il a disparu dès sa sortie, avant d’être jugé. Mon job était de le ramener devant le juge à temps. En le traquant, j’ai vu qu’il était revenu ici, mais cette fois ci pour faire plus de dégâts. Quand je suis arrivé, il tenait une arme et la pointait sur Gusto et sa femme. J’ai fait la première chose qui m’a traversé l’esprit à ce moment-là et je l’ai plaqué au sol avant de le menotter. Gusto a toujours soutenu que je leur avais sauvé la vie alors depuis ce jour-là, j’ai toujours une table de libre, même lorsqu’il y a une queue comme aujourd’hui. Je n’ai pourtant pas arrêté de lui dire que ne faisais que mon boulot.

-Et à chaque fois je te réponds qu’il faut que tu arrêtes d’être aussi modeste, Swan ! »

Les deux femmes tournèrent la tête vers Gusto, que venait de réapparaitre, un carnet à la main. Il sourit chaleureusement avant de s’approcher de la table :

« -Avez-vous commandé, mesdames ? 

-Je vais prendre tes pates au pesto, j’en rêve depuis trop longtemps pour m’en priver ! », répondit Emma d’un ton enjoué.

Regina et Gusto éclatèrent de rire devant l’enthousiasme de la blonde, et le chef nota la commande avant de se tourner vers l’autre femme :

« -Et vous, signora ? Que puis-je vous offrir ? »

Regina se tourna vers son amie, le regard interrogateur :

« -Que me conseilles-tu Miss Swan ?

-Je pense sincèrement que tu devrais essayer les pâtes carbonara. Elles sont vraiment à tomber ! »

Les deux autres rirent de plus belle, et Emma afficha un sourire radieux. Regina se tourna ensuite vers Gusto :

« -Dans ce cas, je vais prendre des pâtes carbonara, señor. 

-Bien, et pour le vin ?

-Ne me regarde pas Gusto, c’est Regina l’experte en vin. Demande-lui. »

L’Italien regarda la brune, et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Celle-ci jeta un coup d’œil à la carte et se décida rapidement :

« -Nous prendrons un Bordeaux 1999, merci. »

L’homme acquiesça avant de finir de noter les informations sur son calepin, avant de reprendre les menus et de sortir de nouveau de la petite salle, laissant une fois de plus les deux femmes seules. Un silence confortable s’installa pendant quelques minutes, puis Regina s’éclairci la gorge :

« -Alors, tu as sauvé cet homme. Tu portes vraiment bien ton titre de Sauveuse… »

Emma, en entendant cela, soupira et secoua la tête. 

« -Comme je l’ai déjà dit, je n’ai fait que mon travail ce jour-là. Je devais arrêter cet homme pour l’amener devant le juge, et il est juste arrivé que mon timing était parfait pour éviter une catastrophe. Rien de plus, je t’assure. 

-Emma, ce n’était pas juste ton travail, et même si c’était le cas, tu as sauvé la vie d’un homme. Tu peux en être fière. 

-Je le suis, c’est juste que… Je ne suis pas vraiment à l’aise avec toute cette gratitude et tous ces éloges. »

Regina prit la main de la blonde et la serra affectueusement, et lui dit :

« -Je comprends, cependant certaines fois il faut savoir les accepter. Tu le mérites. 

-Merci, Regina. Ce que tu dis compte beaucoup pour moi. »

Les deux femmes affichèrent un sourire doux, avant qu’Emma ajoute d’un ton moqueur :

« -Et au moins, j’ai toujours une place de libre dans un super resto italien ! Ça c’est une récompense ! »

A ce commentaire, le maire ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire, une fois de plus étonnée par la fascination du sheriff pour la nourriture.

« -Oh, Miss Swan, ton estomac causera ta perte, bien avant un quelconque méchant !

-Peut-être, mais quelle façon de mourir ! »

Les deux femmes rirent à nouveau. A ce moment précis, Gusto arriva avec la bouteille de vin commandée dans une main, un tire-bouchon dans l’autre. Il était suivi d’un des serveurs, qui tenait les plats des deux femmes. Il déposa les assiettes devant chacune d’elles, avant de repartir sans un mot, seulement en souriant aux deux femmes, en particulier à Emma, qui lui rendit son sourire. Le chef en profita pour ouvrir la bouteille, et en servir un fond dans le verre de Regina. Celle-ci le senti, puis le gouta. Elle acquiesça ensuite en direction de Gusto, qui lui servi un demi verre, et fit la même chose pour Emma. Il déposa la bouteille sur la table, puis recula. Juste au moment où il allait sortir, il se retourna, et leur souhaita le sourire aux lèvres :

« -Buon appetito, segnoras ! Profitez de votre soirée. »

Il adressa un clin d’œil à la blonde puis sortit de la salle.   
Les deux femmes portèrent leur attention sur l’assiette se trouvant devant chacune d’elles. Une délicieuse odeur s’en dégageait, et cela semblait plus qu’appétissant. Emma entama son plat en premier, ne pouvant manifestant pas attendre plus longtemps. Elle enroula des pates autour de sa fourchette avant de la porter à bouche. Immédiatement, elle gémit de plaisir, attirant l’attention de la belle brune en face d’elle. Celle-ci senti le rouge lui monter aux joues en entendant le son à la limite de l’obscène émit par la blonde. 

« -Mon dieu, ce que ça m’avait manqué. J’avais oublié à quel point c’était bon ! » s’exclama Emma.

Regina se concentra ensuite sur sa propre assiette. Elle prit à son tour une bouchée et se figea quasiment instantanément. Emma avait raison : ces pâtes carbonara étaient   
vraiment à tomber. En voyant son expression, Emma ria doucement. Elle enroula de nouveau quelques pates autour de sa fourchette, avant de la tendre vers Regina. La brune la regarda sans comprendre.

« -Vas-y essaye ! C’est super bon, il faut que tu goutes. »

Le maire hésita un instant, puis ouvrit la bouche, avant d’envelopper sensuellement ses lèvres autour de la fourchette. A cette vue, l’air se bloqua dans les poumons d’Emma. Son amie le remarqua et sourit, pis ferma les yeux pour savourer sa bouchée.   
Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, la petite salle fut remplie des rires des deux femmes. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien, parlant de leur sujet préféré à toute les deux, Henry, tout en profitant de leur repas et du vin. Après avoir débarrassé les assiettes des déserts, un des serveurs demanda si elles désiraient quoique ce soit d’autre, et Emma demanda l’addition. Il reparti et peu de temps après Gusto apparut.

« -Swan, un de mes gars vient de me dire que tu veux payer. Sache, ma grande qu’il en est pas question, c’est sur la maison.

-Gusto, tu gardes en permanence une table de libre dans ton restaurant au cas où je viendrais, même les jours où il est plein à craquer comme aujourd’hui. Il n’est pas question   
que tu m’offres le repas !

-Comme si tu pouvais me faire changer d’avis ! »

Emma soupira, et Regina la regarda avec un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. 

«-Bon, je te propose un marché : je paye les plats et tu m’offres le vin. C’est un bon compromis. Deal ? »

L’Italien fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants, puis il afficha un sourire radieux.

« -Deal. »

Les deux femmes se levèrent et ils allèrent tous dans la salle principale pour permettre à Emma de régler l’addition. Une fois que ce fut fait, ils sortirent tous les trois du restaurant. Gusto prit la blonde dans ses bras et la serra fort dans ses bras. Emma lui rendit chaleureusement son étreinte. Regina fut prise au dépourvu lorsque l’homme se détacha du sheriff pour la prendre dans ses bras elle aussi. Il en profita de lui chuchoter à l’oreille :

« -Je ne vous connais pas, mais je peux voir à quel point vous la rendez heureuse. Prenez soin d’elle, elle le mérite. »

En se détachant, il lui fit un clin d’œil, et la reine lui sourit timidement et acquiesça. Il leur dit ensuite au revoir avant de retourner dans le bâtiment. Emma prit la main de la brune et l’entraina le long de la marina d’un pas tranquille, sans pour autant lui dire vers où elles se dirigeaient. Quand Regina remarqua qu’elles ne retournaient pas à la voiture, elle s’arrêta et força Emma à faire de même et à se retourner pour lui faire face.

« -Emma, où m’emmènes-tu cette fois ? Je croyais que nous allions rentrer.

-Et mettre fin à cette bonne soirée ? » Emma sourit avant d’ajouter « Hors de question. J’ai quelque chose à te montrer avant. »

Les deux amies se remirent en marche, et quelques minutes plus tard, elles débouchèrent sur une place de taille moyenne, où une bonne vingtaine de personnes dansaient joyeusement sur de la musique latine. Au moins une cinquantaine d’autres étaient amassées tout autour pour regarder. La reine ralentit le pas à cette vue, mais Emma l’entraina de plus belle, s’approchant de la foule. Elles se frayèrent un passage dans la foule pour se retrouver aux premières loges du spectacle qui se déroulaient devant elles. Elles admirèrent les danseurs virevolter, tourner, effectuer des tas de pas compliqués de façon experte. Lorsqu’une autre chanson commença, Emma se tourna vers la brune et lui tendit à nouveau sa main.

« -M’accordez-vous cette danse votre Majesté ? »

Regina, qui s’attendait à tout sauf à ça, dévisagea la blonde avec un air interloqué pendant plusieurs secondes, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Emma attendit patiemment bien qu’elle commençait à être mal à l’aise devant l’absence de réaction de la part de son invitée. Regina finit malgré tout par se reprendre, et répondit d’une voix peu assurée, ce qui était pour le moins inhabituel :

« -Emma, j’aurais adoré, vraiment mais je… »  
Elle s’interrompit avant de terminer sa phrase, et baissa la tête, honteuse de ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à confesser. Emma lui attrapa doucement la main, et la serra affectueusement tout en lui offrant un sourire rassurant.

« -Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais. 

-Je… Je ne sais pas danser. 

-Quoi. Comment c’est possible ?! Tu étais une reine et tu as assisté à des dizaines de bals.

-Pendant lesquels mon mari préférait passer toute la soirée à danser avec sa fille plutôt qu’avec sa femme.

-Merde, Regina, je suis désolée.

-Ne t’excuse pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. D’ailleurs, personne à part toi n’est au courant, et j’avoue que j’apprécierais que cela reste comme ça.

-Oui, bien sûr ! Sois tranquille je ne le dirais à personne.

-Merci. Mais en attendant, vas-y, je ne veux surtout pas t’empêcher de t’amuser.

-Mais ça n’a pas le même charme sans toi…

-Tu t’en sortiras. Vas-y. »

Emma se retourna et scanna la foule. Son regard se posa sur un jeune homme, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans et qui semblait lui aussi chercher une partenaire de danse. Elle regarda de nouveau Regina, lui sourit avant de lui serrer la main et lui dit :

« -Je n’en ai pas pour très longtemps, alors n’en profite pas pour t’enfuir Majesté. J’ai bien l’intention de te ramener jusqu’à devant ta porte.

-Je ne bouge pas d’ici, sheriff. J’ai hâte de te voir te ridiculiser devant tous ces gens, ma chère. »

Regina sourit grandement à sa propre remarque, pensant sincèrement qu’Emma ne savait pas du tout danser, encore moins une danse de couple. Emma lui renvoya un sourire tout aussi grand, et s’approcha pour lui murmurer à l’oreille :

« -Dans ce cas tu vas attendre très, très longtemps… »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle partit en direction de l’homme repéré peu de temps auparavant. Elle l’aborda rapidement et lui proposa d’aller danser avec les autres, ce que celui-  
ci accepta immédiatement. Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de la place et se mirent à bouger à l’unisson. La mâchoire de Regina se décrocha quand elle remarqua que non seulement Emma savait danser, mais qu’en plus elle se débrouillait vraiment très bien. Elle bougeait en rythme avec la musique entrainante et était parfaitement synchronisée avec son partenaire. Les deux se déhanchaient allègrement, tournoyaient, effectuaient des pas aussi élaborés que parfaitement maitrisés. Rapidement, les autres danseurs autour d’eux s’arrêtèrent pour les observer et rapidement commencèrent à les encourager. Regina se mit à rire tout en secouant la tête. Emma s’était bien gardée de lui dire à quel point elle était une danseuse talentueuse durant leurs nombreuses conversations. Mais c’était une agréable surprise, et elle en profitait pleinement. Le couple dansa jusqu’à ce que la musique se termine, et alors qu’une musique bien plus douce et lente commença, les deux partenaires s’enlacèrent brièvement avant de se détacher et partir chacun de son côté, sous les applaudissements des spectateurs et des autres participants. Regina ressenti une pointe de jalousie en voyant les deux personnes s’enlacer mais décida de l’ignorer.   
Lorsque la blonde tendit de nouveau sa main à la reine en s’approchant, cette dernière secoua la tête pour marquer son refus. Après avoir vu son amie, elle ne tenait vraiment pas à se ridiculiser. Mais Emma insista :

« -S’il te plait Regina. Rien qu’une danse ! C’en n’est même pas une vraie, on se contente juste de bouger en rythme avec la musique.

-Emma, je ne pense pas-

-S’il te plait… Rien qu’une danse. »

Regina soupira et finit par placer sa main dans celle de la Sauveuse. Elles se placèrent au milieu des autres couples, bien plus nombreux, car la musique était bien plus lente et   
facile à suivre. Et surtout elle ne requérait aucune vraie connaissance en danse. Le maire plaça ses mains dans la nuque d’Emma alors que celle-ci posa timidement les siennes sur ses hanches. Elles commencèrent à onduler doucement tout en se déplaçant légèrement, tournant sur elles-mêmes. Elles plongèrent leur regard dans celui de l’autre, et s’y perdirent rapidement. Tout ce qui se trouvait autour d’elles disparut, et la musique ne devint qu’un bruit de fond. Inconsciemment, elles se rapprochèrent l’une de l’autre, jusqu’à ce que seulement un cheveu les séparent. Elles partageaient maintenant le même air, sentant le souffle de l’autre sur sa peau, la chaleur se dégageant de leur corps respectifs. Chacune d’entre elles étaient submergée par le torrent de sensations qu’elles ressentaient, dues à leur promiscuité. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent un peu plus, encore un peu plu, puis au moment où leurs lèvres allaient enfin se toucher, une nouvelle musique, bien plus entrainante, commença, les faisant sursauter.   
Elles se détachèrent rapidement, et rougirent toutes les deux d’embarras. Puis elles se regardèrent, et voyant que l’autre était exactement dans la même situation, elles se sourirent timidement avant de se rediriger cote à cote vers le bord de la place. Une fois un peu éloignées de la foule, Emma se tourna vers la brune :

« -Tu veux qu’on rentre ?

-Oui ce serait bien, demain je ne dois pas récupérer Henry trop tard.

-Dans ce cas allons-y. » 

Les deux femmes retournèrent à la voiture en peu de temps, et comme à l’allé, Emma ouvrit galamment la porte du côté passager pour permettre à Regina de s’installer. Le trajet du retour se déroula sereinement, les deux amies discutant joyeusement. Le passage de la limite de la ville se passa sans incidents et c’est quand même avec soulagement que Regina sentit la magie déferler dans son corps. La petite voiture jaune se gara rapidement devant l’immense demeure du maire et les deux femmes sortirent avant de se marcher jusqu’à la porte d’entrée.   
Une fois devant, elles se firent face et se regardèrent un moment, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Regina s’éclairci la gorge, puis dit d’une voix douce :

« -Bon et bien je crois qu’il est temps de se séparer.

-Euh, oui, oui, je vais te laisser…

-Emma, je veux te remercie pour ce rendez-vous, j’ai vraiment passé une excellente soirée en ta compagnie.

-Moi aussi, j’ai passé une très bonne soirée. Au moins j’ai réussi à te surprendre ! »

Regina éclata de rire, avant de se rapprocher un peu de la blonde.

« -C’est le moins que l’on puisse dire… Mais c’étaient de bonnes surprises.

-Tant mieux. »

Emma souri timidement, avant de se pencher et déposa une chaste baiser sur la joue de la reine. Puis elle se redressa avant de reculer d’un pas.

« -Bonne soirée Majesté. »

Elle se tourna ensuite pour partir et descendit seulement deux marches avant d’entendre la voix séductrice de la reine dans son dos :

« -Alors tu vas te contenter d’un simple baiser sur la joue ? »

Emma frissonna au ton de sa voix, puis se retourna lentement, pour de nouveau faire face à Regina. Elle remonta les deux marches et se plaça de nouveau devant elle et répondit d’un ton tout aussi sexy :

« -Je ne voulais pas te presser. Après tout, ce n’est que le premier rendez-vous…

-C’est vrai. Mais si je me souviens bien, tu t’es déjà occupée de ce… détail. Avant même de m’avoir invité. »

Elle s’approcha d’Emma jusqu’à ce que leurs nez s’effleurent. Emma sentait son souffle chaud sur ses joue, ses lèvres, et percevait la chaleur que dégageait le corps de la brune.   
Elle déglutit difficilement, surprise par la témérité de l’autre femme, mais surtout parce qu’elle comment à être sérieusement excitée par tant de séduction. Son souffle était devenu court et elle commençait sérieusement à avoir chaud. Regina s’approcha encore un peu plus et maintenant, seulement un cheveu séparait ses lèvres de celles de la blonde. Elle murmura d’une voix encore plus grave et séductrice :

« -Alors pourquoi résister maintenant ? »

Emma n’y tint plus. Elle prit le visage de Regina entre ses mains, et l’embrassa fougueusement. La brune lui rendit son baiser instantanément, enfoui une de ses mains dans les boucles blondes et posa la deuxième dans sa nuque. La langue d’Emma passa sur les lèvres de la brune, demandant l’accès à sa bouche. Cette dernière le lui accorda instantanément et leur baiser s’approfondi. Leurs langues entrèrent dans une danse endiablée, chacune luttant pour prendre le dessus. Emma fit reculer la brune jusqu’à la plaquer contre la porte blanche derrière elle, et colla son corps au sien. Regina hoqueta en sentant son corps être coincé entre celui de la blonde et sa propre porte d’entrée. Les mains d’Emma quittèrent son visage pour explorer ses courbes, l’une finissant par se placer sur sa hanche, et l’autre dans le milieu de son dos. Elle se plaqua encore plus contre elle, tentant de les rendre impossiblement plus proches. Les deux femmes n’avaient jamais ressenti rien de tel juste en embrassant quelqu’un. Chacune d’entre elles avaient bon nombre d’expériences, et n’étaient surement pas des saintes, mais ce n’était rien en comparaison de ce qu’elles vivaient en ce moment même. Elles étaient submergées par leurs sens, et ne parvenaient pas à s’arrêter. Mais finalement, l’air manquant, elles durent se séparer. Cependant, elles restèrent proches, leurs fronts collés ensembles, et elles tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle. Emma se commença à rire doucement avant de s’éloigner juste assez pour regarder la brune dans les yeux, et dit d’une voix un peu tremblante :

« -Sa Majesté est-elle satisfaite ?

-Totalement… »

Regina poussa légèrement la blonde, puis se retourna pour ouvrir la porte de sa maison. Elle entra et resta un instant sur le seuil, se tourna vers Emma et lui adressa un dernier sourire, avant de souffler :

« -Bonne nuit Emma.

-Bonne nuit Regina. »

Elle referma ensuite doucement la porte derrière elle. Emma resta plantée là un instant, essayant de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, puis retourna d’un pas tranquille vers sa voiture, un sourire béat aux lèvres. La soirée avait décidément été excellente et s’était terminée en beauté… Plus qu’à espérer que ce serait suffisant pour un deuxième rendez-vous.


End file.
